Outside Territories
by Silverfang
Summary: We dive outside of the Max or the Max/ Logan realm to see the adventures that Zane will have...
1. Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: This story is not really done by me, James Cameron did the story first and I have made some alterations that while many, are not enough to claim this as a original piece of work. With that in mind, please enjoy my story.

Outside Territories

Chapter 1

Getting Acquainted

__

Blast it's cold, thought Zane as he walked his dog Zakk, he thought it only fitting to name it after the guy who was protecting him,_ Zack looks like one too_ chuckled Zane as he thought about Zack panting like his German Shepherd. It was cold in Minnesota, but it was safer than Seattle was by a long shot. Zane had been warned about the imposing threat of being in America, but he didn't care. He liked it there, sure Canada was safer but he just wanted to see more of his homeland. To a person without a childhood, you can of envy the little things. Like children being able to play in the park and not having to run an obstacle course ridden with booby-traps. Besides, he figured Zakk would like it here, plenty of dogs, more areas to investigate and new people to sniff out. "There you are" said a voice from behind Zane, it was his friend Tara. "Come on, you promised we would go window shopping together."

"Ah come on, at least let me take my dog back so he doesn't face the terrible misery that is this winters eve" said Zane.

"Unfortunately for you I have already figured out your plan. As soon as you open the door to your apartment you're going to jump in and lock the door. And I want a male's opinion on what looks good on me" said Tara.

"Please, just because I did that to you the last time doesn't mean I will do it again" said Zane. "Besides, we can't go in if you want to try on something, the dog remember."

"That's ok, pretend you're blind" said Tara.

"It's going to look suspicious if they see you asking me how the dress looks on you" retorted Zane.

"Then you're just going to have to feel what the dress is like on me," said Tara.

"Really?" asked Zane hopefully.

"No you pervert, just follow me" said Tara, dragging him by the arm.

To Zane, it felt like miles, they had walked for about two hours, he was pretending to imagine a dress or shirt on Tara to appease her obsessive fashion craze. _Why do women do this to themselves_ thought Zane? _I am perfectly happy with my Khaki pants and T-shirt combo, why does she need an outfit for every mood she could possibly feel at every hour of the day._ This was ludicrous to him, he found everything he needed within an hour, and she took days of non-stop searching to figure out if that T-shirt she saw in first store was better than the one she might hypothetically find. All in all, if it weren't for her open behavior he would believe she was shy. "Ahem, you didn't answer my question," said Tara.

"I beg your pardon?" said Zane.

"That dress" pointed Tara to an absurdly over embroidered dress made of a blue silky material and yellow thread for the embroidery.

"What about it?" asked Zane.

"Do you think it looks nice?" asked Tara.

"It looks exquisite for a horse," said Zane, who then took an amazing amount of hits to the head from Tara. "What, I said it looked nice, what more do you want from me."

"I want to know if you think it will look nice on me," said Tara.

"You look beautiful enough, you would look beautiful in a burlap sack" said Zane. 

Tara smiled, patted him on the shoulder and said ever so sweetly "You still aren't getting laid."

"But I have been oh so good" said Zane.

"Maybe if you had been paying attention but not now" said Tara. Tara, was good about these things, she knew Zane was attracted to her but she wanted to keep things plutonic, even if it wasn't corresponding to the strict definition. She also liked teasing him with those sultry comments and giving him a hard time. Tara was stunning, very fit, curves in all the right places, firm where it needs to be and perfect feet. She also had shoulder length black hair, with silvery blue eyes and a cute little nose. What also got Zane was that she liked almost everything he liked. She liked his music and movies and Zane got interested in her music choices and film preferences (even the sentimental ones). She was also very insightful and compassionate, qualities which were key for Zane. "Now I'm starved, for your insolence you owe me a hot dog and a drink" said Tara.

"Why is it I always pick up the bill?" asked Zane. 

"Because you're a true gentleman and don't believe women should have to pay" said Tara.

"I am?" asked Zane.

"Not if you push it, now move, oh and pick up a hot dog for Zakk, the poor thing, I can't believe you brought him window shopping with us" said Tara. 

"But you, uh, for gods sake" said Zane as he walked off to the hot dog stand with Tara giggling behind him.

It was really cold now, the radio at the hot dog stand said it was a cool negative twenty degrees Celsius. Zane brought back three hot dogs, one all dressed for him, a plain one for Zakk and one just with ketchup for Tara. They just sat the at a park bench, watching people walk by as they ate there hot dogs. Zakk wanted to go meet a Collie that he saw but Zane wouldn't allow it because of the strong leash law that they had going on in Minnesota right now. You would be fined a 200$ fee for letting your dog loose. _Besides, _thought Zane,_ I want to draw as little attention to me as possible._ Zane could never be sure anymore if anyone was a part of Manticore or not, after all the stories he has heard from Zack, he was not likely be heard uttering X5. Zane was feeling secure with Tara, she seemed to except people for who they are not what they are meant or told they should be. Tara was sweet, innocent and funny. Zane always lost himself when he concentrated too long on how perfect she was that too get him back in reality she started making faces at him. "Hello, you ok?" asked Tara, a little concerned.

"I'm cold, can we go home now" asked Zane.

"Baby, ok, let's go back to your place. Umm, do you mind if I slept over at your place today?" asked Tara.

"You, sleep with me?" asked Zane.

"No, I just need to stay over at your place tonight because my roommate Stephanie is having her boyfriend over for a little gathering and asked if I wouldn't mind staying out tonight," explained Tara.

"Oh, sure I don't mind. I will just get some blankets for the couch and you will be on your way" said Zane.

"Oh no, I get the bed. You can have the couch, with my delicate physique you wouldn't ask such a gentle lady to sleep on your cold stiff couch," said Tara.

"Maybe I should just move out so you can have more privacy," said Zane in a very moody tone.

"That would be nice," said Tara in a cheerful, playful voice, which made Zane groan in agony.

They reached Zane's apartment, it was pretty spacious, and one thing Zane was proud of was the working plumbing. Water never had to be heated in a pot before being put in the tub. His apartment had a kitchen, a living room, and a decent sized bathroom with a tub and a bedroom. "I'm tired, I think I am just going to go straight to bed" said Tara as she headed off into the bedroom. Zakk followed her into the bedroom, and before Tara closed the door, Zane got a good glance at Zakk on top of his bed panting, mocking him.

"Traitor" said Zane. Zane went and just stretched out on the couch, he didn't feel much like sleeping, so he thought he would watch some music videos. Much to his dismay, they were showing some ABBA documentary. So he got up and went to his computer, he logged on to his email account. _Junk, junk, porn, porn, would you like to save on your coffin, junk. _Then something got his eye, a message from Mr. Wylde. _Hey it's Zack, wait, he would never send me anything by email, took too long, the uncertainty and lack of privacy was too great of a risk for him. Crap maybe it's a Manticore thing, better delete it. If it was important then he can call me._

"What did he do?" asked a shadowed figure.

"He deleted it sir, are you sure this is the guy we're looking for?" asked a man looking through some high teck binoculars. "He doesn't have a barcode."

"We think he had it surgically removed" said the shadowed figure.

"Maybe this isn't the guy you're looking for," said the man holding the binoculars.

"Maybe, maybe not" said the shadowed figure.


	2. Vague fondness

Disclaimer: This story is not really done by me, James Cameron did the story first and I have made some alterations that while many, are not enough to claim this as a original piece of work. With that in mind, please enjoy my story.

Chapter 2

Vague Fondness

"Good morning Zane" said Tara.

"I see you slept comfortably," said Zane as he pointed to his comfortable flannel shirt she wore.

"I was cold, so I saw it and it felt so warm and fleecy that I had to put it on," said Tara.

"I see," said Zane, all of the sudden he saw Zakk stroll in and sit beside Tara, waiting to be scratched. Of course Tara scratched the dog behind the ears, then knelt down to make baby noises right to Zakk's which Zakk loved ever so much from her, not him.

"Zakk was such a good boy last night, he stayed close to me and protected me, didn't you Zakk, yes you did, yes you did" said Tara. Zakk took it all, loving it panting, almost as if making sure Zane saw this.

"Oh and isn't Zakk just a darling" said Zane in an upset tone.

"Oh hush, now what did you make for breakfast. Ooh, French Toast, I love French toast" said Tara as she grabbed two pieces. Tara also slipped a piece to Zakk, Zane started to get worried that she might be overfeeding him so he kept on giving the dog long walks to make up for it. "So how did you sleep?" asked Tara.

Zane's back hurt, his muscles stiff and his head ached. "Fine" said Zane. "So when do you have to be off to work?" asked Zane. 

"In forty-five minutes" said Tara.

"Need a lift?" asked Zane.

"I was hoping you would ask," said Tara as she grabbed a cup of coffee. 

"Umm, are you going to go to work in your jeans?" asked Zane after realising that she didn't have any new clothes with her to wear.

"Oh it's ok, I have a spare suit over at the office, in case of emergencies" said Tara.

"Ok" said Zane. He polished off the last of his French toast and headed to the shower. He came out and went into his room to change for work. Fortunately for him, it didn't matter what he wore to work, as long as he didn't mind getting grease all over it. Zane worked as a mechanic for middle aged man named Toby. He was chunky, but strong, Toby could bench at least two hundred and fifty pounds. Zane got out to warm the car, due to Tara's sensitivity to the cold she always insisted he be a gentleman and warm the car for her. Unfortunately for him, his 2013 Ford-150 was slow to heat so he had to get out fifteen minutes ahead of time since his remote car-starter seem to start every other car but his own. With a short stall from hitting the gas to hard, he finally got it running. All of a sudden he heard a whimper, he forgot about poor Zakk. Zakk usually came with him to work for two reasons. The first one was because he was never sure when he would have to get up in a hurry and leave town, and the other was because Zakk was good at helping customers find their wallets. That is why Toby doesn't mind Zakk, Zakk liked the paying customers and always growled at the tight-ass, Benz driving lunatics who want to start a tab that they say they will pay. One thing about Zakk, he could always sense when the customer needed to have the charity and which ones didn't, if Zane were crazy enough, he might think the dog came from a Manticore experiment. "Sorry boy" said Zane as he let Zack into the back.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Tara who had her hair neatly in a bow.

"Would your firm let me get a discount from you if I ever got injured?" asked Zane.

"No, but you may get only fined five hundred dollars for asking that question" she said with a gleeful smile on her face. 

"Ok, the sooner I drop you off the better" said Zane.

"Brr, couldn't you warm this car up a little more, it's freezing" said Tara.

Zane dropped off Tara at the Firm where she documented and notarised all the cases. Then Zane pulled up into the parking lot of the garage, and there was this huge, disgusting, violet sign saying "Toby's Garage", "What is that monstrosity," asked Zane as he walked in.

"What, I like it, it gives this place a nice friendly feel" said Toby.

"Depends on who you're trying to attract," said Zane.

"Just go work on the Chevy and keep your mouth shut, you little snob" said Toby as he went back to marking the automotive parts he would need for the coming days. Zane looked over the Chevy Cavalier, the damn thing was a mess now, used to be alright but now it just went to a pathetic level trying to keep up with all those small carton sized Japan cars, only those were arranged properly, Chevy's weren't. He remembered in this old Chevy he worked on, it had to have the engine taken out to change the spark plugs. Cars just weren't what they used to be now, you had to buy the Foreign cars, mostly because the foreign countries weren't that hurt by the Pulse. The pulse never reached any other countries but the economic slowdown has made a huge dent in profits for the countries, fortunately they learned how to rely on each other rather than the States. Japan was hurt the most economically because of their strong ties to the American economy. 

"Hey Zane, lunch-time, could you go pick me up a sandwich over at subways" said Toby.

"Do you still believe in that old commercial, you think you will actually lose weight by eating one?" asked Zane.

"Hey, it was proven," said Toby.

"The man who lost all that weight also exercised, not too mention I bet he didn't add a huge bag of chips and a six pack to it either" said Zane.

"Just pick up the sandwich," said Zane. 

"Sure" said Zane, as he grabbed his leather jacket and was out the door. It was kind of cool, but nowhere as cold as it was last night. Zane walked over to the Subways on Crescent when he noticed some arrogant teens, picking on some small middle-aged man.

"Come on man, what do you think because my hair is long I act like a woman. I said give me your sandwich or else," said the leader of the teens. "Don't think that because society deemed you a human being I am going to take it easy on you. Now give me the sandwich or else."

"Hey back off" said Zane pulling the leaders arm so he would face him. 

"Who do you think you are? Gandhi or something, think you can help everyone, get out of here before I break your face in," said the leader. He then pushed Zane against the wall and punched him in the face.

"Now you pay bitch" said Zane, he then took the leaders shoulders and pulled him down towards his knee that was coming in hard, it connected with the leaders right cheek. The leader tried to get Zane into a headlock, scraping at the back of his neck desperately trying to get a hold, but was thrown on his back and was given a kick to the ribs for his troubles. "Now move along, or do you feel like eating your tongue." The leader scrambled to his feet and ran off, with his two cronies following behind him.

"Did you see that fight?" said the man who was holding the binoculars. "Didn't look as if he had super powers."

"He could've been suppressing his powers, or did you not think of that Roger" said the shadowed figured.

"Holy shit" said Roger. "There it is, it's the barcode".

"What how, how could it just appear" said the shadowed figure.

"Beats me, so what do we do now?" asked Roger.

"Let's go grab a sub," said the shadowed figure. They got out of their Black Lincoln Navigator and proceeded to the Subway.

"Hold up sir" said Roger, "What is this?" he asked after picking up a flesh covered piece of what looked like flesh but felt rubbery.

"That was probably what he used to cover his Barcode, that could be why we never saw the barcode before. You idiot, this thing is noticeable, why didn't you notice it?" asked the shadowed figure.

"Umm sir, should you be talking so loud," asked Roger.

"Come with me to the car" said the shadowed figure. They got into the Navigator. Then the shadowed figure hit Roger up of the back of his head.

"Shit, what the hell was that for," said Roger.

"First of all genius, if you look suspicious then you are suspicious. Back there, people would have taken me for a raving lunatic because no one would ever believe something like this would happen to them. Secondly, when you mentioned my loud voice, that aroused suspicion because we were being cautious, caution shows signs of intelligence, and intelligence shows some certain of degree of sanity. You could've have blown our cover" said the Shadowed figure.

"OK, shit, sorry, so what do we do now?" asked Roger.

"You will exit the car and casually observe him" said the shadowed figure. Once Roger got out of the car, and went to the Subway, the shadowed figure picked up his cell phone and dialled a number. "Sir I found him" said the shadowed figure.

"Good Mark, you now what you have to do," said the voice on the phone.

"Yes sir" then Mark hung, up and began dialling another number. "It's time to take the cub home boys," said Mark.


	3. Destiny stretch

Disclaimer: This story is not really done by me, James Cameron did the story first and I have made some alterations that while many, are not enough to claim this as a original piece of work. With that in mind, please enjoy my story.

Outside Territories

Destiny Stretch

"Uh, Cold cut combo and a Tuna Fish combo please. Mayonnaise, mustard, pickles lettuce on the cold cut. Pickles and the Dijon sauce on the Tuna Fish" said Zane as he ordered the food that he was sent out for. 

"That will be 20.52$," said the sandwich "artist" as Zane called them.

"Hmm, it's cheaper, and I thought the flood in New Mexico would have raised the expenses" said Zane as he shelled out a twenty and two singles; he left the change in a jar at the side of the cash register that was marked for tips. Zane was amazed that there was still a Subway's around after the pulse, the sandwiches required fresh vegetables and meats that were hard to come by, he suspected they were probably going through some illegal trade. He exited the Subways and started to walk back to the shop but then he heard a noise coming from the alleyway right beside the Subways. Someone was beating up a guy; _not another one _thought Zane. "Hey you, you mind giving that guy a chance to breathe.

"Hey man, I suggest you just shut up or put up," said the assailant.

"Hey man, I don't want to fight you, I just want you to leave this poor man alone" said Zane.

"Hmm, no" then the assailant gave a swift kick to the gut of the beaten man. That was all Zane needed to see, he charged him and was about to go for a jump kick but then he saw the beaten man raising a gun shaped object and point it at him. _Oh shit, a taser, _rolled over to theside just as the pitons whizzed by his head, the pitons lodged themselves in a passing car because the taser was pulled from the mans hand. Zane went into action, with his super speed; he did a jump kick to the chest of the first man who was pretending to beat the man with the taser. He then dropped down and did a sweeping kick to the other one knocking him down on the back of his head. Zane then went back to the first one and gave him a good kick to the gut, knocking the wind out of the first one. He turned back to the second one who just got up; Zane took the second one and threw him on top of the first. Zane took a near by trash bin and hit the second one over the head with it, creating a huge dent and knocking the second one unconscious. When Zane saw that they were both unconscious he ran back to the garage. Much to his dismay, he saw Tara being held by one of the men at gunpoint and Zakk put into the car. 

"Come with me boy, and the girl doesn't get hurt" he said. "Kneel down and cross your feet, hands behind your head." The gunman then began to point his gun at Zane when Tara gave knocked the gun out his hands. Then gave him a good elbow to the ribs, winded he loosened his grip, Tara took advantage of that and turned to knee him in the balls, then as he doubled over brought a uppercut to his nose. Stunned he started to move backwards, by that time Zane had gotten to his feet and was ready to fight, he immediately went for the gunman's face, laying in some good jabs to the jowl. The gunman fell backwards and landed on a 2006 Toyota Tercel.

"Where's Toby?" asked Zane. Tara pointed to the counter in which she began to cry.

"I just wanted to see if you were free for lunch" she began. She started to whimper, then blew out into full-blown tears. When Zane finally peered over the counter, he saw his former employer, lying down, and a pool of blood around him. As he looked closer, he saw that the butt of the gun the gunman had must have broken the back of his head. Quickly, Zane opened the cash and grabbed all the money that was in there. He figured Toby must have had about 3000$ dollars in the cash. Enough for a week's worth of food and a couple of nights stay at a Motel6. He also looked for the shotgun that he had hidden behind the counter; he found it right behind a set of new tires in the rack. _Crap, it has one of those covers on it, _he checked Toby's keys, trying the entire set, he finally found it. 

"C'mon, we have to get out of here," said Zane grabbing Tara's arm.

"What do you mean. I'm not leaving here," said Tara pulling it away from him.

"Look, if you don't come with me, you are dead. The people who I think are after me are going to pull out any stops to get at me. That means going through you to get to me. I love you and they know that, there isn't anything that they don't about you either now. They know you don't stay in touch with your parents and that you hate them. Look, we are in this together now, if you really don't want to go, I can't do much about it, but if you do, we have to go now," said Zane. He waited around trying to show his true sympathy for the situation but he couldn't he had to get the car prepped up for the travel he would have to take. He let her cry for awhile, he also let the dog out to do its business, but the dog headed straight towards Tara, trying it's hardest to help her. Tara hugged Zakk with all her might, not wanting to let go, some where, some how, she realized she had to go.

"So where are we headed?" asked Tara.

"I figured we would head to Winnipeg. It is just north of us. If we head up for about 7 hours, we are there" said Zane.

"Alright I will come, but under the circumstances that we stay two friends who are trying to escape, not lovers," said Tara.

"Agreed" said Zane as he jumped into the driver seat of his truck. Tara let Zakk into the back and sat in the passenger side. Zane noticed her discomfort, her fear, her anxiety, and her confusion. "Here this might help," he said as he selected a MP3 through the search menu of his stereo system. The stereo started to play "Lit-Miserable", "I know how much you like the old stuff." 

This brought a smile on her face but she still wasn't comfortable, _why me, I didn't do anything. Crap, now what is my life going to be like, running like a fugitive because my friend is probably some secret spy. Hey why are they after him, what did he do? He must have done something bad, no one makes such an effort for someone who has unpaid parking tickets. Then again, that guy wasn't exactly the law-abiding type, even though most aren't, he didn't seem to do it the law abiding way, he used me as blackmail. Maybe I should just confront him, yeah why the hell not, he got me into this, and I deserve to know why. _"Why are they after us?" Tara asked.

"Umm, I can't really say, I am not sure why myself," said Zane.

"Bullshit, you seem to think they already know more about then I know, you seem to know that they are going to use me to get to you. So if you know so much about them, why do you not know what they want from you?" Tara asked.

"Look it's a little more complicated then it seems, alright," he said. It appears as though Tara was not satisfied with the answer.

"Either you tell me, or I walk" she said, prepared to break his car window.

"Look, do I really have to tell you. It's not as if they are going to make it any easier if I tell you. You are better off not knowing," he said.

"Not good enough" she said. She then drew back her elbow and was ready to smash when he grabbed her elbow. "Let go of me."

"Look, I'll tell, just please, don't do anything irrational" he said, he took some deep breaths as she relaxed her shoulder. "Look, I am not like other guys."

"Oh for fuck sakes, shit, is that the best you could come up with," she said as she readies her elbow again.

"Wait, ok, I don't actually have a father, my mother was impregnated and took all the vitamins to help me become a healthier baby" he started.

"And…" she said.

"Well those weren't regular pills, and my mother was paid to be impregnated as far as I could tell. I was born naturally, but the sperm they used was laced with some souped up DNA. I am much more advanced then the regular human," explained Zane.

"More advanced, in what way?" she asked, confused.

"Well, my speed and accuracy is far superior then a regular human being. I the vision of a peregrine falcon, and the amazing audible capacities far superior to a dog. Basically, I am superior to a human being in every way; my endurance is far superior as well. My strength is simply put, awesome," he explained.

"Two things, one, you're really that powerful, second, why do you always refer to yourself as not a human being. You didn't exactly say it but you are implying it," she asked.

"Well, while I was born a human, I was raised something else," he said.

"Ok, now prove to me you truly have superior abilities" she said.

"Umm, how?" Zane asked.

"Oh you know, pull over and show me your stuff" she said.

"Umm, we're on the highway," he said.

"So get off at the next exit and we will test it" she said.

"Umm, shouldn't we continue so as to not get caught by the bad guys?" Zane asked.

"Ok, but once we cross the border we get to test those super abilities. Wait… if you are so superior then why are you afraid. Couldn't you just kick their ass?" Tara asked.

"Well sure, but I'm not invincible, if I fight back they will get kill me and not too mention they would kill you or use you to get me back alive" Zane explained.

"Why do they want you back alive?" asked Tara.

"Well I'm a bloody killing machine, I mean that is what they bread me for. We were created to become assassins and to become the one-man army. Hell, we are worth millions to a country, South Africa, Japan, even Iraq are looking to get their hands on one us" he explained.

"Us?" asked Tara.

"Well they wouldn't stop at just one now would they. They made about sixty of us, but only twelve of us escaped. We all split up in hopes not to get caught," he explained.

"Have you seen any of them around?" she asked.

"Only one, he is our protector really, he is anal retentive and he won't like that we are doing this together, but we didn't have a choice now did we," Zane said.

"So, were you the first or were the last of a successful operation" she asked.

"I don't want to know about any experiments before me. But we X5's, that's what we call ourselves, do have a couple of flaws," said Zane.

"Such as?" asked Tara.

"Well for starters, I start to have seizures, I have to take this drug called Tryptophan to stop them at the beginning. Our other flaw is we go into heat," he said, meekly.

"Heat?" Tara inquired.

"Heat, you know, when a cat goes into heat, it becomes horny" he said.

"Well this is definitely weird, are all the X5's men?" she asked.

"No, there are women, we were engineered to fit in, but also to be noticed if you get what I'm saying," said Zane.

"Umm no," said Tara.

"We are all hot to put it simply. Everyone of us, I haven't had a chance to see how the others matured, only one I know about is a guy and he is kind of hard to judge," said Zane.

"We're going to have meet him," said Tara.

"We're going to, I have to call him if anything bad happens. I think this clarifies as bad," he said. "Hmm, I'm not sure about you, but I dropped my lunch in an alleyway, would you like something to eat?" he asked. Zane pulled into the drive through of a burger place. "Sweet, they have poutine here."

"What's poutine?" asked Tara.

"Oh man it's great, my friend Zack made some for me before. It's French fries, with gravy and cheese curds" explained Zack.

"Yuck, I'll just regular fries, cheese burger with the works and a large Pepsi" said Tara.

"Hello, I would like to have two hot dogs, with the works and a cheese burger with the works. A large poutine and large fries, and two Pepsi's. Oh and a smoke meat sandwich and a large bottle of water," said Zane.

"Who is getting the smoke meat and water?" asked Tara. Zane pointed to Zakk behind him. "Oh I'm sorry baby, Tara has neglected her special little guy" said Tara as she scratched underneath Zakk's chin.

"Lucky mutt, how come you never treat me like that" said Zane as he pulled the truck by the window. Tara then patted Zane on his head, and scratched underneath his chin making these baby noises. "Thank you" Zane said Triumphantly. Zane continued to drive on after he received his food. He ate it solemnly, Tara and him didn't talk much after, Zane was glad for that. He didn't want to talk much about his past, he already felt exposed, _why should I trust her? I have only known her for two years, why did I just do that. She deserved to know, after what I did, she should at least know. So now what? Am I just going to go to Canada and try to start a new life with her? Why not? Canada has a better economy now; their tertiary sector is still intact. Hell she could probably find plenty of jobs at a firm. Oh well, its not like she has much of a choice. Crap I better call Zack, he could've popped by, no, and he wouldn't have. He probably is still in Seattle looking for Max. I hope he finds her, it would nice to see baby sister again. Ok, better get to a pay phone._ He drove on until the next exit. Tara had fallen asleep; he wouldn't wake her, after what they have been through he didn't have the heart to. He pulled into a gas station, _hmm, 3.50$ a liter, better fill up before it hikes up back to five. _After he filled up, he went to call Zack on the pay phone. "Hey Zack, it's me Zane, they found me in Minneapolis, I am heading to Canada, most likely Winnipeg. Call you and tell you where I am, later," said Zane as he left a message in Zacks electronic answering machine. 

Daylight had come, "C'mon Tara, wake up, we're near the border, get up" said Zane.

"Huh, what's up" she asked a little sleepy.

"Nothing," Zane said as he pulled the truck over. He then got out and grabbed the guns and money. 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We can't exactly cross over the border, sure our ID's are legit, but if we do, it gets recorded and they will know that we crossed the border. We are going to hike it across, c'mon, it's only a mile a head, we are still out of sight of the patrol, since we are a little down hill at the moment" he said.

"What about the truck?" she asked.

"Simple, leave the car door shut, put the keys in the glove compartment and in no time there will be someone to steal it" he explained.

"Great hiking in high-heels, is this your idea of fun?" Tara asked.

"Watching you go through the forest in high heels, yes." Said Zane. "C'mon Zack, now remember, silence, when we get over the border we will buy some new clothes, and for you, some new shoes." They started to trek up the hill; it was very difficult going through the snow, especially for Tara, but she somehow managed as Zane carried her on his back. This wasn't a good idea, but it was the safest and only way they could get an across. He walked on until he heard something. He put Tara on the ground but let Zakk get under her feet so as to keep them dry, Zane then wrapped his coat around her feet, to try and keep them warm. He then went to see what it was, the sight did not please him, he saw a squad of the Manticore TAC team splitting up to comb the area. Thankfully, the squad leader must be fresh and dumb, instead of using the comb method, they were going out into bunches of four, so there were three groups, unfortunately, he needed to knock them all out or there would be trouble. He needed to move fast, looking up, he jumped onto the nearest branch, and he jumped from branch to branch, making his way to the first group that was on his right. He waited until he was right above them. When they were, he jumped down, he landed with his feet on two of the guy's shoulders, the weight broke their shoulder, and they fell unconscious because of immense pain. Falling forward, he used the momentum to bring the two in front down. They came down in a crash, he broke one poor saps head, when he landed on a tree root that was sticking out. Zane turned his attention to the last remaining guy who was bringing his gun to point towards him. Zane kicked the gun away and brought his other foot up to knock him to the ground, when the guy landed, he brought his heel to the guy's face to knock him out. He grabbed one of their silenced MP5k's and went to the next group, this time he didn't waste any time, he used the triple burst fire selection and used a burst for each one. Unfortunately the other group had heard and came to the rescue, unfortunate for them that; they couldn't see Zane leap to the tree behind them. Zane jumped down, using a split kick to get two of those guys' then used a burst of the MP5K to take the other one out. The other one afraid tried to run away but he knocked him down by throwing the MP5K at his head. He then ran to the coward and brought his heel to the back of the guys' neck, snapping it. That done he ran back to Tara, _what on earth was that? I brutally killed most of those guys, shit man, I am losing it. I need to get to Canada before I get worse. _He picked Tara up and ran as fast as he could to the border. Once crossed, he didn't stop until he found a small strip mall, he needed new clothes, and to calm down, not to mention make sure Tara didn't suffer frostbite on her feet.

"Umm sir, we lost them," said Mark.

"Well, looks like you are going to Canada, it's time we expanded into there anyway," said Lydecker. "I want you to bring up at least a hundred men, start off in Toronto, then when we get more men, we will start at each coast, working through major cities first, then into the rural area's. I can't let anymore of my kids' get away. I don't want them safe anywhere but here," said Lydecker.

"Yes sir," said Mark as he hung up. Great, this meant more technology was needed, more troops and more money. All of this attracted attention and he didn't like it.


	4. Cooling Off

Disclaimer: This story is not really done by me, James Cameron did the story first and I have made some alterations that while many, are not enough to claim this as a original piece of work. With that in mind, please enjoy my story.

Outside Territories

**Cooling Off**

** **

"Oh no darling, those just won't do," said Tara in her aristocratic, snob impersonation. Zane and Tara had reached Morden, Manitoba. A decent sized town, but there were still not a lot of people there. They had hitched a ride in a man's RV, the owner was a lawyer who was off to go ice fishing with his wife, and they were on their way to Lake of the Woods. Zane was glad that the lawyer was a dog enthusiast or he would not have gone in. Even though his dog was somewhat of a braggart in personality, he did love the beast to death. "Here, try on this, I figure since you are so choosy about your clothes, I figure we stick to the regular with a twist."

"I can't believe I am doing this. What is so wrong with my usual clothes, don't forget we are on a budget. And considering you never carry money with you since I always pay, you have to follow by my budget," said Zane. Zane managed to get his money changed into Canadian at a local bank, he had to become a member first but he was fine with that. It was too small a bank; they probably didn't have any safeguards against hacking.

"You assume that since you pay for everything, I have no money. I will have you know that I have exactly two hundred dollars in my wallet plus twenty four thousand dollars in my bank," said Tara.

"Ok, first of all, you cheap skate, second of all, you don't have twenty thousand anymore," said Zane.

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"Well, money still goes through the automatic teller machines right. Any transaction made by you can easily be traced. That goes for your credit card as well," explained Zane.

"Umm Zane, would you please follow me," said Tara as she led him into a changing room. The people who owned the store must have trusted their customers because they had a window and an enclosed room. "You fucking asshole" screamed Tara after unleashing what would be a lethal barrage of blows to him. "I have taken this whole thing pretty well don't you think. I have pushed all those little feelings and voices down because one, I still don't believe you are a super human. You have given me no proof to believe so, so why should I believe you? Second, I figure if I started complaining inside the car, or at any point in the drive would some how screw things up. Make us go slower or just plain attract attention to us. But since we are now in Canada, and we are in the privacy of a room, what the fuck. Jesus, do you realize how hard I have worked for my money? I have had to suck up to some lowlife who has hit on me so many times it would put The man formerly known as the man formerly known as prince to shame. That guy was more perverted then any sick freak out there. You know I may hate my parents, but for crying out loud, I would rather with them then have to hide in Canada. I heard they are barbarians here, in the Yukon they have this good woman contest, they skin seals there for sport. Look what you have brought me into here," said Tara exasperated and was about to start crying.

"Look," said Zane in a forced calm tone, "first of all, the Inuit's do skin seals, but they use those seal for a lot of things, and I don't seem to have heard you crying for the cows that gave you that leather coat. Also, if you haven't noticed, we have been treated better here then most of our lifetime in the states. Now for the serious part of the matter, what do you mean my fault? If you weren't there trying to scam a free lunch off me you wouldn't have been in this mess. We are not to blame for this situation, they came in with out any warning and we were caught unprepared. You probably would have been caught in this mess if I left anyways. Look, I will prove to you that I have super powers if that will make you feel better. But look we cannot dwell on this. I don't know how I can ease the pain, all I know is that if we stayed, they would have killed you and taken me prisoner or kill me as well. You just can't blame this on me, it isn't fair."

"But why in hell does this have to happen to me. I was just trying to be nice, I gave to charity, I do my part, why am I here?" Tara uttered in which she just started bawling.

"I am not sure, to the people here on earth, it doesn't matter. To the man upstairs, well, like I always say, you got to go through hell to get to heaven," said Zane. Zane's words did not comfort her, but at least he gave her time to cry it all out. He hugged her, he didn't say anything, and if he talked it would probably make things worse. He just let her get it all out of her system. It was not for a long while before Tara was able to pick herself up, and get on with it.

"Look Zane, I'm sorry, but this is too much to deal with," said Tara.

"It's ok, I would feel the same if I were in your shoes. But one thing we learned in Manticore is to shunt our feelings aside. Not comforting, but it will help, as long you release your frustration a little bit at a time, you can become quite relaxed" said Zane. With that they exited the dressing room to find a line of three people waiting. They walked over to the cashier and paid for the clothes that Zane tried on.

"I hope you kids used a condom," said the clerk behind the cash register.

"I beg your pardon?" said Zane confused. Tara just laughed at that, "I hope Zakk is alright, we were in there for awhile," said Zane. Just as they walked out the door they saw their beloved pooch, with swarms of kids around him, petting him, and scratching him behind the fur. Once again, Zakk made sure that Zane saw how much he enjoyed all the attention he was getting by rolling on his back and letting the kids rub his belly. "You know, I am beginning to despise that mutt," said Zane as Tara just about keeled over laughing.

"Hmm, now we have to get you new shoes to match your jeans and flannel shirt," said Zane.

"Shoe shopping, great of all the times you want to go shopping you have to take to a shoe store out in the middle of nowhere where the selection is crap," said Tara.

"Not going to a shoe store, we need some good quality, gore-tek insulated boots. We are going to a hunting goods store; besides, I need to pick up a case for the shotgun and some more ammo. They'll be comfy, don't worry" said Zane.

"Right, what's next, you going to change your name to Zeke or Elijah?" asked Tara.

"Ha, very funny, c'mon, I want to see you in some nice sexy, thick, bulky boots that were made in Mexico," said Zane as Tara gave out a whimper. They got all they needed then headed back to the dumpster where Zane had stowed the shotgun. Zane couldn't help but admire the shotgun; it was a Remington 1300, an old but still effective shotgun. "Now all I need to know is how are we going to get to Winnipeg?" said Zane.

"We could always hitch hike?" said Tara.

"Yeah but that could take awhile, and no matter how much we got for exchanging the American money for Canadian, we still only come up to nine thousand dollars. Cars cost at least thirty thousand, I know if we got the money out of your bank we would be able to buy a car but unfortunately, I underestimated your huge estate. Hmm, I guess we have no choice, I am going to have to steal one," said Zane.

"Steal, hold it, you were taught to steal?" said Tara.

"Well yeah, if you think about it, it is logical. We needed to be able to get ourselves out of any situation. So if need be, we would hijack transportation and dispose of it once we reached one mile of destined target. So yes, we were trained to steal, but it is always for a good cause," said Zane.

"Sure, considering what you were trained to do. You should be shot if you killed anyone," said Tara.

"Why, do you think that only Manticore is evil? We were made to take out bad or good guys. We do not have any right to question their orders, luckily I escaped and am now able to create my own orders," said Zane.

"Look, I don't really want to get a debate into why you were trained ok, I just don't want you stealing from a innocent person," said Tara.

"We won't," said Zane. And he then pointed to a car lot that was selling Fords.

"What did they do to deserve this treatment?" asked Tara.

"They're all crooks, besides I saw one of those salesmen scam a guy into buying a car with duct tape on it," said Zane.

"And when did you see this?" asked Tara.

"Just now," said Zane as he pointed to a man and the salesman talking to each other beside a 2021 Ford Taurus. 

"How did you know that the engine has duct tape on it? I can barely make out the two from here," said Tara. 

"Don't forget the abilities I was born with," said Zane.

"Oh yeah, you have to show me your stuff," said Tara. "C'mon let's go into the forest." They went into the wilderness, Zakk followed close behind. They walked down a path that must have been created by snowmobile enthusiasts. Then they walked on for another twenty minutes until they reached a suitable area where Zane would be able to show his physical prowess. "OK, how high can you jump?"Zane got himself ready; he started stretching to tease Tara who then threw a snowball in his face. He then jumped, twenty feet into the air with hardly any effort. "Holy shit, you actually are a mutant, oh shit, I mean, damn. How fast can you run?" asked Tara. But this time to make sure she got a feel for it, she ran for five minutes to a area, where Zane was still visible. She then waved her hand to call him over and to simultaneously check his sight. With in twenty seconds he got to her position. "Holy shit, you are some sort of super human, I can't fucking believe this. My god, you're fast, strong, have great eyesight, now you seem to have a nice ass but did they make the other package a good size?" asked Tara jokingly.

"It's a nice size, let's leave it at that. But you are free to examine it anytime you want," said Zane.

"Well let's inspect," said Tara. 

"Really?" asked Zane who then was shoved into a snow bank.

"You better start addressing me in a proper manner or you will be hurt," said Tara. "You are so uncouth and poorly mannered, how dare you ask such a foul thing," said Tara who then began laughing her head off as she walked over to her poor Zakk, who was probably cold from staying out so long in the cold air. "So, do you get sick or do you feel a hundred percent healthy through out your entire life span?"

"One hundred percent healthy, my body burns all the excess fats and regulates it so my body will never become obese. Though it also has a limitation to what it can hold, our stomachs don't expand, we merely have our fill after a certain while. Also our body is able to reconnect the ligaments, if we ever break our backs, our body will repair us to the optimum level plus our muscles never deteriorate," said Zane.

"Oh my, if I were famous, I would hire you as my bodyguard," said Tara.

They went back to town later when it was around midnight. Most of the town had gone to sleep. Zane after watching the streets for about two hours realized that the Police only pass by every hour. He suspected that was because the town was so small, they only needed a few Policemen around. The best part was that there were no houses close to where he was, nor any apartment complexes. So nobody would here him, even if they heard the car start up, they would probably think it was a car passing by or someone leaving in the middle of the night. Tara went to meet him by the exit that would get them onto the forty. First thing was first; he needed to break the pathetic code system. Fortunately for Zane, he was trained to override, by simply shocking it, all he needed to do was jump over the fence, get a car, bring it to the door, use the jumper cable he bought and blow the fuse which would release the latch allowing him to open it. First he needed to get a license plate from another car and place it onto the car of his choice inside the dealership. Zane ran to the nearest house and took the license plate off of the persons pick up truck. This was a temporary fix, he would have to trade the car in and get a new one or just go to a junkyard and rip one off of there. Zane now had to try and break into the dealer's office to grab the keys to the car, he wasn't going to bother hotwiring it, and it would be easier to just grab the key from the office. He used one of Tara's bobby pins to break into it, with all the new upgrades in locks they managed to prevent everything else except the bobby pin. He found the cabinet where the man was holding the key. He decided to simply break the lock, when he peered inside, he cracked a smile. All the keys were in the files for each car they had in the lot, detailing where it was made and what it came with. Upon a quick search, he found a car suitable to his preference. It was a Ford Explorer Artic edition, year 2021, it was fully loaded, from the MP3 player to the TV/VCR and it only missed one thing, the onboard GPS system. For that he was thankful, if the car had it, he would be in serious trouble because they would be able to find the car easily. He quickly got back outside and found the Explorer; it was sandwiched in between a 2018 Focus and a run down Aztec, probably from the early days of the year 2001. _Man that was a fucked up generation, I am glad I don't remember what it was like._ _Man the music they listened to back then, Nelly, DMX, Brittany Spears, yuck, I am just glad I never had to live with that stuff, or those dumb reality shows. One was enough, and if anyone ever mentions Regis Philbin, I will have nightmares. _Zane managed to get the Explorer to the front gate in which he hooked up the jumper cable to the little panel. He heard a clink and pushed the door open, hopped back into the Explorer and drove off. He drove for about ten minutes until he reached the exit where he saw Tara and Zane waiting for him. "This man pulled over and asked if I wanted a lift, he said he would do it for a _certain_ payment" said Tara.

"You told him to screw off right?" asked Zane.

"Yes, but that was because he wouldn't let Zakk in the car. And I could never leave my precious baby behind now could I. No I couldn't, you're my little baby aren't you Zakk?" said Tara once more lavishing a ton of affection for the dog.

"I am seriously think about selling that dog to a cat food plant," said Zane who soon received countless beatings, and loud barking from the dog.

"Before I kind of felt guilty about hitting you, but now that I know you're a super human, I feel more justified," said Tara as she climbed in after letting the dog in the back.

"Nice, I still feel pain you know," said Zane.

"Yes, but that is for a corrective measure, don't ever threaten my baby again," said Tara.

"I thought I was the one that owned the dog," said Zane.

"You can never truly own a living thing, at least not this one," said Tara pointing to Zakk. "Hey do you have any MP3's on this thing or do we have to download them?" asked Tara.

"Um, I guess we will have to get some, why don't you just turn on the radio," said Zane. "Try and get XFM from Ottawa," said Zane. In the year 2020, they have been using radio stations, only now they were broadcasted by satellite, many radio stations would bounce a signal off the satellite to expand their range to most of the world. It was still hard to get any radio stations. Since many radio stations had to go out of business since all the frequencies had been taken. There was a new project started by Ericsson to create new frequencies or to develop a new system in which radio stations would be channeled the same way as if selecting a channel on the television. Tara had just selected XFM who was doing a retro week by continuously playing old music from the first ten years of the millennia. They started with the early stuff like "At the Drive In" and then move up to the "Mr. Crantz and the Pedophiles", that name was not pleasing but they did have a interesting arrangement of instruments using a bass, a drum set and a electric guitar. Nowadays, if your band didn't come with a Keyboard and a Scratch Table, you were considered old fashioned. But hell, Zane couldn't care less, he liked the old stuff, even some of the stuff that was so old that he couldn't even comprehend how anyone could stand listening to the crap they have now, how anything could be deriven from it. The 1960's were as old as he would go, he didn't like the eighties stuff because it reminded him too much of the music nowadays. He needed to get to Winnipeg soon, once they started playing some of the stuff that they had now, he was going to go insane. "Man, I can't wait until I get to Winnipeg, I need to be able to find a place, where I can sit down and relax," said Zane.

"Sir, I don't think we can make it to Toronto, it is too densly populated. Not too mention more expensive, and since you have limited the initial budget to a sketchy amount, well, I think we should start off in a new location. I think Winnipeg would be our best chance sir," said Mark.

"Why Winnipeg?" asked Lydecker.

"First of all, because we suspect that the X5's that eluded us were first in Middle Western states, only a few have we encountered in the West. If they did go to Canada, they would hit Winnipeg first, the real estate is cheap and still offers many opportunities to start up a new life. None of them would be able to move to Vancouver too soon, taxes are much higher up there and since the recent political scandals that have befallen it, they would certainly go to Winnipeg, it is still populated but doesn't get much recognition, a perfect vacationing spot," said Mark.

"Alright, but only for a short while, I will see what I can pry away from our investors. But keep a very low profile, I don't want you to move in until you have definite proof that it is one of my kids that you have. I don't want you to unnecessarily scaring off my kids," said Lydecker.

"Will do sir," said Mark as he hung up the phone. _Now I have my chance to prove to him just how much of a value I am to this operation. I will get that punk who killed my men._

I want to pull a Blackwolf by leaving you hanging, hope this technique works.


	5. Home Turf

Disclaimer: Outside Territories was written after the Idea, which was written and originated by James Cameron. He first conceived to the idea, I have just added twists and new characters. Please keep that in mind that this is not an original work, and please enjoy the story.

Outside Territories 5

** **

Home Turf

"Well, we're here, now we have to find a place to stay. Let's pop into this place, Harvey's, hmm, hope the food is good," said Zane.

"I feel ill, it just hit me, we don't have any paper work. We can't do anything here, everyone is probably too afraid to hire us in case the cops beat them down and close the shops. Or just tax them an incredibly high amount," said Tara.

"Don't worry, the guy I know says he has a resource or something, he won't tell me who or where he is but he says the guy does some good work," said Zane.

"Whatever, let's just grab some food and be off. Wow, they have an actual breakfast, bacon, and eggs, toast. Hmm, I think will just have a coffee, my stomach still doesn't feel that well," said Tara.

"Ok, I don't feel that much like eating either, but I will pick up two eggs and bacon strips for Zakk. You at least feel like having the yolk, the whites are all Zakk needs, he is getting fat," said Zane who as usual, received a blow to the head from the back of Tara's hand. "What, it is not as if I said you were fat…well you do seem," said Zack who received so many hits that they didn't notice it was their turn to order.

"May I take your order please," pleaded the teen working behind the cash.

"I'll have two coffee's, two fried eggs, and four strips of bacon," said Zane.

"That will be 9.69$," said the cashier, Zane shelled out the money, a little bit in shock.

"Man, they must be using the same guys that Subways has," commented Zane.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Tara.

"It's just that…forget it, the price is so low I think they must have ties with the Mafia or something," explained Zane.

"Right, you have a overactive imagination," commented Tara.

"Well, that's a good thing right?" asked Zane.

"Sort of, I just think you over think things, anyways, shall we actually try to look for a apartment now, I just want to rest and relax on a bed. A nice bed, not a truck bed," said Tara.

"Actually, why don't we go to a hotel," said Zane.

"That is what I was hinting, how forward do I have to be," said Tara.

"Give me until I have finished my coffee," said Zane. He was sipping his coffee, until he felt a nudge on his arm. It was Zakk, "how did you get here?" He then looked at the car; he saw no evident damage. But when he got a look at the car, he saw the Explorer's door was ajar. "Houndini, I guess you want your food," said Zane who shoved over the bag full of bacon and eggs, Zane didn't even bother cutting away the yolk for fear if he tried now the dog would exact his revenge in some way that he was sure would be unpleasant. So he simply let the dog tear the bag apart while he went to lock the car doors again. As soon as Tara and Zakk finished their breakfast (Zane finishing was irrelevant) they headed to the nearest hotel. The Comfort Inn, was the closest hotel and it was also the cheapest one that would accept dogs. Zane went to call Zack while Tara and Zakk were in the room, cuddled up together watching a movie on a channel called Moviepix, they were showing some movie called "Pretty in Pink", a movie that Zane was not really interested in watching. He walked over to a local mall, as soon as he stepped inside. He saw two pay phones; he chose the one closest to the exit of course. He dialed up Zacks, cell phone; he wanted to speak to him so he could get it over with as soon a possible.

"Who is this?" asked Zack over the phone.

"Hey Zack, it's Zane, I am in Winnipeg," said Zane.

"Zane, good, I was worried, alright I want you to…hold on…it's Zane," said Zack. Zane listened in as he heard a girl's voice complaining then a scuffle.

"Hello Zane," it was a woman's voice.

"Uh yeah," said Zane.

"It's Max," explained Max.

"Maxi, how are you, where are you, oh man it's been so long," said Zane.

"I have not been bad, it was good to finally hear from you. I hear you have a dog," said Max.

"Yeah Zakk, he is a German Shepherd, I named him Zakk, because a) My favorite guitarist Zakk Wylde, b) because our Zack reminds me of a dog," said Zane. _Why is it the women only want to hear about the dogs?_

"Cool, look I have to give back the phone to the Universal Soldier, but I will go to visit you in Vancouver, maybe even bring a friend of mine with me, he is a little surly and righteous but you will like him. Any ways, Zack is really giving me the eye job so I will talk to you later, bye," said Max as she gave back the phone to Zack.

"Did you girls have enough to talk about?" inquired a frustrated Zack.

"Back off man, besides you, she is the only one I have talked to who escaped with us," said Zane.

"Whatever, what is your current position?" asked Zack.

"I am at the Comfort Inn in Winnipeg, it located on the corner of Clark and Graham, my room number is 506," said Zane.

"Alright, what do you need?" asked Zack.

"Umm, money would be nice, and some identification, you know, papers to say we are legally Canadian citizens, you know, A S.I.N card, and a Medicare card. I will need it for myself and Tara," explained Zane.

"You didn't, my god are you a idiot. She could compromise the mission; she will hold you back. You need to get rid of her," said Zack.

"No way man, I got her into this, I can't her out of it. She is here to stay, plus I really like her," said Zane.

"What is it about, do you guys not think I'm serious, what is it about me that makes you think it is ok, to disobey me, hmm?" asked Zack.

"Look, we escaped to have free will right, I am taking advantage of that. I am not going to debate this, just get me some Identification alright," said Zane.

"Whatever, what…no you can't come…fine I won't tell what you can and can't do," said Zack. "Max wants to see you, you mind?" asked Zack.

"Hell no, but doesn't she have a job to do or something?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, but she wants to meet you all, apparently she has some free time and she wants to get out before her friend finds a new mission for her. Apparently, some sort of thing had happened where a man was unjustly tried and he died before he got to court or something. Anyways, her friend is just being righteous prick right now, crap better go, Max has got that look in her eye," said Zack.

"What look?" asked Zane but Zack hung up, the last thing he heard was a cry of pain from Zack. He walked back to the hotel and went to his room. He walked in to find Tara asleep, cuddling Zakk by her side, Zakk was also sleeping, still a smile on that blasted dogs face.Zane decided not to disturb them, he went to check out the hotel. They had a indoor, pool, hmm, he decided to pick up some swim trunks from inside the souvenir shop that they had, the swimming trunks cost him 65$. Zane thought at these prices, if they had taken Tara's thousands, they would be living like millionaires. Zane swam for about two hours, the water was refreshing, not too mention it gave him time to relax. After swimming, he decided to just walk up to his room-soaking wet. He did forget his towel after all. As he entered, Tara woke up just as he shut the door. "Good morning," said Zane.

"Hello, you were gone for awhile," Tara commented.

"Talking to Zack, apparently, Max wants to come over to Winnipeg to see us," said Zane.

"Max?" asked Tara.

"One of my sisters from Manticore, apparently he was with her at the time I spoke to him," said Zane.

"Is she hot as well?" asked Tara.

"Don't know, never met her after we escaped. You don't really look attractive with a crew cut I find. Or when you are covered in mud during a training exercise. Man, I can't wait to meet her; this is becoming a very good day. I can only hope it gets better," said Zane who dried himself off in the bathroom and put on his boxers again. He climbed in the other bed and fell asleep, something he didn't do much of, for the first time, he felt secure.

"Get the network operational. I can't stand this lack of communication. C'mon, we need to turn this stupid warehouse into a useful workstation," said Mark. He went and turned on his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Lydecker?"

"Yes Mark, how is it going up in the North," said Lydecker.

"The cops have been paid off, they know to avoid anything if we send our lawyer to the scene. The Canadian government has agreed to allow certain articles to cross the borders in which we will retain certain information that they don't want put down. Also, we have acquired a good housing and staging area for our new project. Now all we need is to send our informants to the appropriate hot spots that most people between eighteen and thirty go. Where will I be stationed for this operation, in the barracks?" asked Mark.

"No, you will be put up in the Comfort Inn, on Clark and Graham. You will be sent a credit card with a certain limit, which should supply you with an appropriate amount of cash. As well as a vehicle capable of pursuit, a Volvo C70, I-5 engine and it tops 155mph, they shouldn't be able to evade you. As for now, someone will drop you off at the Hotel, you will also be given a H&K USP Tactical, I hope that will be sufficient for now. But more advanced tools are on their way. Give me day by day reports. If one is found, do not kill him or her, subdue them and ship them back here. Remember to only use lethal force when deemed necessary. I'm off to find one I found here in Seattle, call me if you need more supplies," said Lydecker as he hung up his phone.

"I'll get those missing X5's, I'll prove myself to Lydecker," said Mark.

I now, still talk no walk, but hey, look what I am leading up to. Anyways, I hope to have more soon so hold on.


	6. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Once again, in fear that I may be sued or just for the fact that I just have too mention his name because he deserves this, James Cameron created Dark Angel @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-SIZE: 20pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-weight: normal; text-underline: single } H2 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2 } P.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 16pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 16pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 16pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Disclaimer: Once again, in fear that I may be sued or just for the fact that I just have too mention his name because he deserves this, James Cameron created Dark Angel. I use the story line, names and characters in my stories. I am only writing it from another perspective, which is not enough to claim this as a original piece of work, however this is a good story, so don't hold my lack of creativity defeat this well written novel. I had to add that last part in for laughs.

Outside Territories 6 

** **

Family Reunion 

"Hey wake up, c'mon Zane I wan to explore the malls," said Tara.

"Man, I was asleep, wow, so that is what it feels like. And of course you had to wake me right in the middle of a good dream," said Zane lying on his bed.

"Oh poor baby, was I in it?" asked Tara as she sat beside him.

"Yes and it very erotic, you were covered in whip cream and…" said Zane in a sarcastic tone as Tara hit him in the groin area with her elbow.

"I asked if I was in it, not what it was like. Is this how you treated previous girlfriends?" asked Tara.

"Never had," said Zane curled in the fetal position after receiving a good blow to the groin.

"I see," said Tara a little guilty, "well c'mon, let's go for a walk through a nice warm mall."

"That is if I can get out of this fetal position," said Zane.

"I thought you were born tough, what is the matter, they forget about the tender area. You men are weak, start showing off all your muscles and have other men punch you in gut, but hit you down there and you turn into a meek kitten," said Tara.

"I could punch in the breast, maybe then you will feel the pain we men feel down there," Zane retorted.

"I doubt it, besides, you would try it just to get your hands on them," said Tara.

"Oh no you don't, I have learned my lesson for the day, just let me take a shower and we will go," said Zane. He got up and headed to the bathroom, he looked over at Zakk, once again, Zakk was panting like a buffoon and had that same grin on his face. Zane finished his shower and got out of the shower stall. He wanted to brush his teeth, but they had forgotten to get some toiletries. He just walked out and put on his pants and T-shirt, tied his shoes, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He didn't see Tara waiting for him the hall, so he just locked the door to the hotel room and walked down. As he approached the main entrance, he saw Tara with Zakk; Zakk was doing his dirty sinful business as he walked out. "Morning," said Zane.

"Finally, took you long enough to get ready," said Tara.

"Took me ten minutes," said Zane.

"Still too long, Zakk was getting anxious, he wants to see me buy some new clothes," said Tara.

"Right, does her highness know that we only have about 4200$? We need to be conservative unless we can't find a job," said Zane.

"Hey you can steal stuff can't you?" asked Tara.

"Yeah but is not like you need a ten million dollar name tag with fifty cents worth of material," said Zane.

"I will have you know that it can prove useful in having a name tag," said Tara.

"Really how?" asked Zane.

"It…it's a nice looking name tag. Look, they make some nice stuff," said Tara.

"I'll concede some of the stuff is nice, but it is just clothes. You can find something just as nice or nicer for the cost of sixty bucks," said Zane.

"Yeah but it also is poor quality, face it, all those industrialized clothes have defects and poor stitching," explained Tara.

"Yeah, but at the cost of what they charge, you can buy five of those shirts, and that will last longer than any of those designer clothes that you buy. Look, if we both get jobs, I'll buy you a designer dress, but until then, we are going to have to save. Maybe even skip a meal here or there everyday," said Zane.

"Whatever, how long will it take your friends to get here anyways," asked Tara.

"In four days, they won't leave until the day after. They are going to stay with us in the hotel, for a couple of days. I think Max wants to have a look around this none Totalitarian nation," said Zane.

"Do we pay for their food?" asked Tara.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't feed them?" asked Zane.

"One that is not hypocritical, here you are spouting all this conservation bullshit and you go on about skipping meals," said Tara.

"I see, hmm, you know I was thinking about your bank account, if I get Zacks friend to hack into your bank account and take out all of your money, he could put it into his bank account, change it to Canadian and give it to us. We would get about 40,000$, and that would really help. No one will care, because they probably think your transferring the money, besides, they will not care because it's not their money. I'd be surprised if the banks even notice the loss, anyways, this is the only way to get your money back, if you want it of course," said Zane, to which Tara hugged him.

"Of course, that would be good, at least that way we can live comfortably for a year. Not too mention I can stay and have room service, and maybe we could get Zakk a nice collar," said Tara.

"Right, but first we need to call Zack," said Zane. Tara rushed him over to the mall, and took him to the payphones. They were in luck, some band called Disturbed was having a meet and greet, so the place was virtually empty except for by the middle of the mall. Tara waited with the dog by her side next to Zane as he dialed up Zack.

"Hello?" said Zack over the phone.

"Zack, it's Zane, I need you to do me a favor. Can you have your hacker friend cash in my friends Tara Ryan's account, and have them change it to Canadian money. Then could you bring it to us, because we could probably use the money," said Zane.

"Sure Zane, to make it easier, what is her account and her pin number, in case so it doesn't look to suspicious over the net," said Zack.

"Sure, hold on for a sec," said Zane. "He wants to know your account number and pin number."

"My account number is 204590, my pin number is 20000813, more numbers, the harder it is to crack," said Tara.

"Right, Zack, her account number is 204590, and the pin is 20000813," said Zane.

"Ok, anything else you want me to bring, a gun perhaps?" asked Zack.

"Nah, already have a shotgun, but I could use two H&K USP Tactical with silencers. Plus two extra clips, think you can procure that, oh and two Canadian hunting licenses, use once again, under Zane McDermott, and Tara Ryan," said Zane.

"Think so, anything else?" asked Zack.

"Nope, just money and guns, so Max is definitely coming down?" asked Zane.

"Unfortunately there was no stopping her, she would have found you anyways, by the way, if I have to ask the desk, whom do I ask for?" asked Zack.

"Ask for Jack Ryan," said Zane.

"Right, you were always for those Tom Clancy novels, anyways, I'll see you at the Comfort Inn in Winnipeg, try not get into any trouble. Wait, do you have Tryptophan?" asked Zack.

"Fuck no, damn, can you bring me enough for a year, because I don't know about how I'm going to get it here," said Zane.

"Thank god I asked, look, if you have a seizure, you should go to the hospital, but we will have to get you out of there after your done. Just drink plenty of milk before then, ok?" asked Zack.

"That will be fine, thanks man," said Zane.

"Alright, I'll see you Friday, bye," said Zack.

"Bye," and Zane hung up the phone.

"What was the talk about guns for?" asked Tara.

"Well it is not as if I trust it around here that much, I like to be prepared. I don't want to take any chances with our safety, besides, it's not as if I am going to use them on you," said Zane.

"Right, a man who doesn't want any attention can bring a lot of attention to himself with a gun. Also, I don't like the idea of those things going off at any moment," said Tara.

"Sure, that is why you are a card carrying NRA member," said Zane.

"Ok, first off, I hardly used the bloody thing, and second, I usually just rented a gun, I never brought guns around with me. I swear, the ride in the car with the shotgun wouldn't have been pleasant if my mind wasn't on other topics at hand," explained Tara.

"Look, I know that guns have had a lot of bad press lately, but c'mon, I am qualified to use this thing. And as you can tell between our past history, I am not the easily tempered type. And gun malfunctions are hardly even possible nowadays, even a Vector CP1 has made groundbreaking improvements so that if you place it in a holster, it will not blow your foot off," explained Zane.

"What if you get caught with the guns," said Tara.

"Hunting, if they ask to see a permit, show them your American one, we will be getting our Canadian ones soon. Hey, if you are so pristine and extremely cultured, why do you hunt?" ask Zane.

"First of all, even Royalty hunts, second, I have never hunted, I couldn't stand the sight of a animal dying, they do nothing to deserve, and the hunting license was paid for by my father, so I could attract some of the local boys. One reason why I left, don't ask for another one though," said Tara.

"Fine, but, I may need you to kill a human," said Zane.

"I beg your pardon," said Tara.

"In case I am unable to, or to simply protect yourself," said Zane.

"Hold on, did the whole couldn't kill an animal bit not sink in, if I can't kill an animal, what makes you think I can kill a human?" asked Tara.

"Because one, anyone or anything that threatens your life should not be tolerated, give them a fair chance by shooting off a warning shot if you want, but that doesn't work with humans. Animals don't know how to defend themselves against our technology; they can't see it that's why most are simply scared off by noise. A human knows, and if they are willing to pursue, you have no option. An animal that attacks you, is either defending itself, or is hungry. A human attacking you is a different story; we have many reasons for attacking another. It could be for revenge, greed, dementia, hatred or even for fun. In most cases its revenge and greed, so you really have no choice. If you could disable a person fine, but that is extremely tricky, and what's to stop them from attacking you again, it is these situations that make people afraid of guns, when to quote a old slogan, 'guns don't kill people, people kill people'. Or was that the government, anyways, the point is that in actuality, it is much more, how should I say, justified, to kill a human than an animal," explained Zane.

"That is sick," said Tara.

"What, my ability to go on like that, or my points to killing a human?" asked Zane.

"Killing of humans of course," said Tara.

"Well the reasoning is logical, and if you can debate me out of it, I would gladly appreciate learning that so as to forget that part of my training at Manticore. But too me, it seems logical," said Zane.

"Logical to the point where humans deserve it more then animals. But taking a life should never be easy, what about the people you affect?" asked Tara.

"Look, in cases of dementia, I agree there should be other alternatives. But c'mon, can you actually tell that a guy about to kill you for money deserves to live. In the cases of self defense and that is what I was getting at, you are the victim. Most likely the only person you are going to affect is the whore that they probably see every week. Face it, the people whom we are dealing with now have no family, except for maybe parents. But we can't help that, think of the greater good, the sacrifice of one for many. If we don't kill them, they will just attack again; we would need to exterminate them so that they can't acquire another target. The people saved should be gratifying enough, think of a doctor you saved who might have been mugged by the same guy next week. Or the child you just saved because the man suffered some illness in his mentality that he thought all the children in the world are the spawn of Satan. And if they are going to kill you, they are the evil ones, not you, so it is actually ok in a sense. Look, I can see where you are coming from, really, but you 'have to be cruel in order to be kind', that was a quote from Hamlet that kind of stuck with me," explained Zane.

"That still is screwed up, look, I chose not to debate this, I will not kill, ever," said Tara.

"Sure, you will say that now, but when a raving lunatic is after you, you will change your mind," commented Zane.

"You know what, shut your mouth, with the added money we are getting, we might as well live a little," said Tara as she dragged Zane off to the nearest store. She first took him to this weird store called Le Chateau, it was not very thrilling for Zane, but Tara was just grabbing things and comparing them to her, seeing how they would match her skin tone, what would it still look good in summer. She was looking for clothes that would work for a job interview, she figured if you didn't have an outfit that fit your profession, you were never qualified for it to begin with. Though Zane was asking himself if she was planning to work at a law firm that was directly linked to a music shop, all the outfits she looked at, were either made to distract men from the task at hand, or to simply be used to show off ones underwear. It either had bare midriff, thigh high skirts, or was made to impress everyone of how much cleavage one could show off before it is considered flashing.He was disgusted at the fact that they had only fourteen-year-olds in outfits that included all the aforementioned qualities. How any parent could let their kids go off in that was amazing to him. "Well, what do you think?" asked Tara.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Zane.

"Do you think I would impress anyone wearing this?" asked Tara who was pointing to a beige suit, nothing spectacular, it looked like all business suits.

"I couldn't see you wearing that thing, at least with a smile on your face," commented Zane. 

"Hmm I guess, let's try another store," said Tara as she headed towards the door. Realizing that Zane was not following suit; she grabbed the collar from behind his neck and dragged him to the next store. After hours, upon hours, she finally chose a business suit. It was a black skirt that went just below the knees, matched with a blue turtleneck, and a black jacket. Then she bought herself some black pumps, for indoors, for outdoors, a pair of black leather boots that went to the knees. She nearly left them with nothing, but Zane had regained control before she could buy a coat. They were now only had two hundred dollars. _Thank god Zack will be here soon, thought Zane. "So where to eat?" asked Tara._

"Some place cheap, we basically only have seventeen dollars per meal," said Zane.

"So, I only need a coffee in the morning, so that could save some money," said Tara.

"Yeah, but it won't be enough to buy you dinner at a very sophisticated restaurant, I assume the purpose is to show off your new clothes?" asked Zane.

"Well…yes, fine, we will wait until the money comes from your friend. But I suggest we hit a restaurant with your friends, because I am sure they will appreciate it," Tara suggested.

"Why not, I guess this will be the only time I get beef that has not been grounded or pureed, besides, I know Zack is dying to try steak," said Zane. Zane and Tara walked back to the hotel after buying dog food for Zakk. They spent three days just sitting in their hotel room, they would either sleep (well, at least Tara would) and watch TV. This was the ideal solution for Zane since he wanted to keep Tara away from all temptations. 


	7. Expected Infiltrators

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story ****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you I am able to show off my weird personality.

Outside Territories 7

Expected Infiltrators

_All right, today I can see how my baby sister is doing, and Zack, the loner,_ thought Zane as he was picking up a soda from down the hall at a vending machine. He was thirsty, it was ten in the morning and Tara was still asleep, with Zakk cuddled up right beside her. _Mutt has all the luck,_ thought Zane as he went back to his room when he heard some rustling in his room. _Good, Tara is up; maybe I can finally watch some TV. _He walked into the room to find to people dressed in black, one was a girl whom he did not recognize and the other was wearing a motorcycle helmet. Zane thinking too quickly lunged at the person in the helmet while kicking the girl in stomach. After knocking the man in the motorcycle down, he grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at the girl. "Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled Zane. All of a sudden, he saw Zakk go and lick the girl's hand; the girl was staring at him in disbelief.

"Ahem, Zane? Hi, you may not remember me but I am your sister, Max," explained Max.

"Max?" exclaimed Zane with surprise.

"Huh? What is going on?" inquired Tara as she got up on one elbow.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a burglar or something," explained Zane. "Where is Zack?"

"Look under your foot," she said as she pointed to his foot, which was pressed on the biker's neck.

"Oh hello there," said Zane.

"Hello yourself" wheezed Zack, rubbing his throat.

"Guess this is not a very good first introduction," said Zane. "I am so sorry Max."

"It's okay," said Max. "It's not as if you hit me hard enough for me to be hurt."

"How about me?" asked Zack.

"Oh I knew it was you all along, I just wanted to hurt you," explained Zane.

"Is this what you do to people who come bearing gifts?" asked Zack pointing to a bag on the bed next to Tara.

"Thank you Zack, wow, so Max, how's it been. Christ, what have you been doing lately?" asked Zane enthusiastically.

"I deliver parcels by mail, I help fight evil with a man in a wheelchair, I have a slut, a lesbian, a Rastafarian and a Weasel for a friend, and I kick Manticore butt every now and then. So you now, nothing special." said Max as Zane's Jaw dropped.

"You have a friend who is a lesbian?" asked Zane.

"Men, freak out when men are gay but mention a lesbian, and nothing else in the world matters much to them," said Max.

"Do not be discouraged Max, I have been working on him, I'll make him a proper man yet," said Tara.

"I'm not sure you can change the world, so you must be Tara right?" asked Max holding out her hand.

"Yes I am and it is a pleasure to finally meet the both of you. Zane you were right, they do make the X5's gorgeous," said Tara as both Max and Zack blushed. 

"Ok, please to be not falling in love with them, unless of course you're talking about Max. Then I will be tolerant and be able to watch," said Zane, who was flung against the wall by Max and beaten over the head by Tara. "Joking, I was joking, c'mon, don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Tara, whatever you do to him, it will not be too soon," said Max.

"That is for sure," said Tara. Zack just stood there, not even attempting to speak for fear that any word that pop out of his mouth would result in him being assaulted by Max and Tara. Zakk walked over and started licking Max's hand. "Isn't he adorable," Tara inquired.

"He is so cute, is this your dog?" asked Max to Tara.

"No, under the strict definition Zakk belongs to Zane, but Zakk loves me much more," Tara explained.

"Zack, you named your dog after him?" asked Max to Zane, Max was pointing to Zack who sat on the bed, insulted.

"Actually, that is Zakk, with two k's and no c, and that is after my favorite guitarist, Zakk Wylde. But I must add, that Zack, the X5, does look like a dog," Zane added. Zack shot him a look, both girls just laughed.

"So what are we doing here? Let's go eat something," Zane suggested.

"Ok, where are we going, and what will transportation be like?" asked Zack.

"I figure we could all go in the Ford Explorer I **borrowed**, it can fit all of us, so you and Max don't have to follow on your bikes. Speaking of which, I have seen Zack's but I have never seen yours," said Zane.

"How do you even now I drive a bike?" asked Max. "I could've ridden here on the same bike as…alright, I guess it would be stupid to suggest that I rode on the same bike as Zack."

"Is it take shots at Zack day, or am I just lucky to have siblings like you?" asked Zack.

"Hey you said it yourself, we're siblings, and as siblings, we have to annoy each other," explained Max.

"Really, I don't see that rule anywhere," said Zack.

"It's a unspoken law, more like common sense," said Max.

" I see, well let's grab breakfast, I am not sure how much more of this logic I can take," said Zack.

"Aiight Boo," said Max.

"Boo?" asked Zane, but Zack signaled to him from behind Max not to ask. They went in search of a restaurant that would cater to their brunch needs. Tara told Zack, Zane and Max of the time she went to brunch with her father, it was a buffet, something that restaurants never touch anymore because of the lack of produce and how expensive it was. Zane saw a place called "Chez Cora," as they entered they saw a strange décor. From all around, there were plastic chickens; hay and wooden boxes all cluttered along the side of the walls. That sat at a table close to the wall opposite the doorway and looked over at the menu. "Hey Zack, race you to finish the Gargantuan."

"You're on, what is it?" asked Zack.

"Two eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, Melon and a bowl of beans, plus free refills of coffee," said Zane.

"Yuck, if you guys manage to eat all of that, I'll be with you in the bathroom," said Tara.

"What is it with men and competition?" asked Max.

"You seem to have a lot of questions towards this gender. I hope you realize that you women aren't easy to comprehend either," replied Zane.

"We certainly don't do the weird things you boys do, what is it with that need to compete," asked Max.

"We feel that we aren't better then anyone else, then we have a weakness and the person who beat us could exploit that weakness. But we need to know what we are good at, at least I do," explained Zane.

"I see, so it is just your bravado," said Max.

"Right, ok, what is it about girls and all these sentimental stuff. Why do you have to have an anniversary for every occasion, the first date I can understand. But the first day you move in to a house together, the first time you kissed, what is up with all that stuff?" asked Zane.

"For someone who has never dated, you sure seem to know a lot about dating," commented Tara.

"I observe, it's close enough," said Zane.

"I see, until you start dating, maybe then we will explain. But it should become clear when you start, if not, you are a moron," said Max.

"Ooh, dems fighting words," exclaimed Zane. "Hey Zack, you have hardly said a word man, I didn't crush your larynx did I?"

"No, I just can't find the appropriate conversation in which I could join in," said Zack.

"Well speak up man, I am beginning to forget what voice sounds like," said Zane.

"I would be thankful for that," said Max.

"Cute," replied Zack.

"Good day and welcome to Chez Cora, my name is mofo, how may I serve you?" asked the waiter with all the enthusiasm of road kill until he laid eyes on Max. "Hello there," said mofo to Max.

"Um hi," said Max with a quizzical expression on her face.

"How may I serve you?" he asked with a bright smile. "We have a fresh load of cantaloupe and our chef is a whiz with the crepes."

"I think I will have that thank you," said Max with a smile.

"There will be a complimentary fruit salad with that," said mofo.

"I will have that as well," said Tara.

"Ok," said mofo.

"My friend and I will have the Gargantuan," said Zane.

"Ok, I will be back with your coffee, three house blends and one Colombian for the gorgeous one," said mofo.

"Thank you," said Tara.

"Not you, the one in the outstanding leather outfit," said mofo pointing to Max.

"Umm, thanks," said Max a little disturbed. "That guy creeps me out."

"Max you have a fan, maybe if you let him touch your breasts, we would get to eat for free," Zane suggested. Max then got up, walked behind Zane, pulled the chair out from under him, and then pinned him to the floor with it.

"One more comment like that, and you lose something precious," said Max.

"Ok," said Zane a little stunned. Max then got off her chair and sat back down in her chair beside Zack. Zane got up and sat down, _maybe I got a little too carried away, maybe I should really watch it. I don't think Max appreciated it. _"Sorry about that Max, I guess I get a little excited when I meet a sibling."

"Apology will be accepted, but you have to fill my bike up with gas in order for me to respond to you. If you neglect to do so, I will have one of my friends create a record for you and falsify your already falsified records."

"Max's 'friend' as she put it can do that," Zack reassuring Zane.

"Not you too," said Max.

"Hey, what can I say, it's so apparent that a blind man could see it," said Zack.

"Whatever, I refuse to get in a debate with you over this. Ah good, here comes our food," said Max as she looked over at mofo who was bringing the plates of food.

"Here are the two Gargantuans for the men, and the crepes and fruit salad for the ladies. And here is the Colombian blend," said mofo as he passed along the food.

"Thank you," said Max.

"Anytime gorgeous," said mofo as he winked at her. That made Max uncomfortable, but it also made her hysterical with laughter. She held back her laughter, but the sight of mofo doing all those stupid things made her laugh. "He could be cute, but that was just too funny."

"I would never sink that low," said Zack.

"We will never know since you will never date," said Zack.

"Unlike you, my priority is not fun, it is too keep you from screwing up, which is what you will do if you continue to live in Seattle," said Zack.

"The whole point of getting out of Manticore, was to live a normal and free life. I am not going to spend my life in the shadows avoiding everything. We had friends at least in Manticore, if I lived like you do, Manticore would have already won, you might as well go back there. I appreciate the concern, but don't tell me not to enjoy myself, I am where I want to be and I am not going to let you take it away from me with your paranoid bullshit," said Max.

"Fine," said Zack.

"Finished," said Zane as he wiped his face with his napkin. His plate was clean, only a few streaks of yolk and sauce from the beans were left on his plate. His knife and fork conveniently placed in the 4:20 position.

"Oh c'mon, I was having a conversation. This proves nothing," said Zack.

"Except you're both gluttons," said Tara.

"Touché," said Zane. They finally finished off their meal; Max had to threaten mofo to keep him at bay after chasing after her. They piled back into Zane's car, Zane forgot to upload some MP3's from the radio so he just left the radio on. XFM was playing more oldies; Zane had to laugh listening to the roster that the 1990's had to offer. Foo Fighters, Rage Against the Machine, Suicidal Tendencies, and Limp Bizkit. They were playing a song called "Territorial Pissing" by Nirvana. It had a horrible name, but he thought the song was pretty cool, he was glad he was recording on MP3 form, once retro week let out, he was going to smash his head through a wall. With the awful sounds that were produced with Sitar's and Synthesizers, topped with pretentious lyrics about the Totalitarian system related to religion or some other bullshit like that. Zane reached the hotel, and they went inside to watch TV. Unfortunately for Zane and Zack, they did become a little ill from the food, not even their souped up DNA could prevent them from feeling like crap after they had let their food sit for a while.

"Give me that Taser will you," said Mark to the driver of a Hummer. Mark had the misfortune of having his car stolen by some common thief, fortunately he had a remote detonator button on his key chain. He used it, he later heard that day where in a freak accident a car on the Trans-Canadian, where a car suddenly exploded on the highway. The driver handed Mark the Taser, then saluted Mark and drove back to the barracks. Mark had finally finished the tedious task of organizing the barracks for optimal efficiency, he had worked for twenty hours straight, he had a hard time thinking straight as he stood in the elevator waiting for it to go up. He then realized that he hasn't even pushed a button and that he was leaning against the doors. He pushed the button to his floor. It rose too fast for him, he felt as if he would sink into the bottom floor of the elevator. As he got out, he decided to get a can of coke and lie on the side of the wall opposite the vending machine. He felt more refreshed as he sipped his coke. Just then he heard a voice coming from the hallway. 

"No one wants anything, all right," said the voice. It was familiar, almost as if it had meaning. The figure then came in front of him; _it's the X5._ "Nice barcode."

"Huh, oh yeah, thanks, I was a huge Slipknot fan," said Zane who then turned back to the machine to put his coins in.

"So was I," said Mark who then raised his Taser up at Zane and shot him in the back. Zane yelled in agony as the pitons lodged into his spine, the volts from the Taser were strong enough that he started to convulse, as he crumpled onto the floor.

I hope you enjoyed that, I am trying to pull a Blackwolf in order to make you come back for more. I hope you enjoy this and I hope to have some more soon. 


	8. Point of No Return

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story ****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you I am able to show off my weird personality.

****

Outside Territories Eight

Point of No Return

Zane felt the shocks go through his body, each volt vibrated into his body and he could fill his limbs shaking, he was losing control, the electrical shock must have jump started his seizures. The volts stopped coursing through his body and Mark stood over him. His convulsions became even worse, he could only hope that he would get some Tryptophan before he swallowed his tongue.

Mark stood over Zane and pulled out his cell phone and pistol, just in case he needed it. He hit a preprogrammed numbers on his phone and it dialed to the Manticore outpost in the old warehouse. "I need two squads to come here now, I have detained a X5 and needed backup and restraints to secure him," said Mark.

"Actually, Zane I would like…" said Max as she exited the door, as soon as she exited the door, she saw Mark standing over him with a gun pointed towards Zane's head. Mark looked up and saw her, and began to raise his gun towards Max. Max quickly lunged to the floor with her tremendous speed and gave a roundhouse sweep to knock Mark off his feet. She then brought her elbow to connect to the face of Mark, Mark was knocked unconscious and his hand relaxed that his gun fell from his hand. Max then looked at Zane, who lied on the floor, helpless and seizing, she had to act quickly. She ran back to her room, "Zack, Zane is having a seizure outside and there is a guy lying on the ground with a Taser in his hand, he is the guy who put Zane on the ground by using it on him."

"Grab Zane and drag him in here, I'll help," said Zack as they rushed towards Zane. Zack went for Zane's shoulders and Max grabbed at his legs. Zack then looked over at the other body on the floor. "Oh fuck, that guy is from Manticore. I remember him, he interrogated me. He must have saw Zane and his barcode, Manticore doesn't go around creating trouble without doing it for a good reason."

"Shit, he also had his phone, maybe he already called Manticore, we have to get out of here," said Max. "Get Zane and bring him to his car, does he have his keys on him?" 

"Yes but first we should feed him his pills, he can't do any good convulsing like this," said Zack. "It's hard enough to try and get a grip on him. Get the pills, money and the guns, and I guess bring Tara since Zane obviously has a thing for her, he might be stupid enough to rescue her later, I don't need that crap."

"Beautiful, I'll get the stuff, try dragging him," said Max as she dashed back into the room. "C'mon we're going."

"What?" asked Tara who was clutching Zakk.

"We have to go, Manticore and their guns are on their way, we have to leave now."

"But I…" protested Tara, but she wouldn't put up too much of a fight now, by the look on Max's face, she could see things were serious. "C'mon Zakk," said Tara to the dog who followed her at her beck and call. Tara grabbed the bag full of money and her clothes as Max grabbed the guns and the pills from inside the bathroom. "Do all of you X5's need those guns?"

"I never use them, just boys and their toys I guess, c'mon we have to go," said Max as she rushed to Zane. 

Tara looked at Zane on the floor, being dragged by the shoulders by Zack. He was convulsing violently, she never saw limbs flying around, and it was as if someone was swatting at them viciously. She never seen him go into convulsions before, she didn't know they could get this violent. "Are they really this serious?"

"This is unusual," said Max as she shoved five pills down Zane's throat. "I have never had them that violent, this must be something to do with the Taser I guess, that or Manticore really screwed up on him. Tara could you check the window, do you see any Hummers?"

"Yeah, three of them, oh shit…there are some men, a lot of men actually, with guns, I count twelve," said Tara.

"I think we can make it past them, probably didn't mention there were two more with him," said Zack. "Max can you deal with them while I drag Zane to the car?" 

"Fine, Tara, can you drive?" asked Max.

"Yes," said Tara.

"Good, now Zack doesn't have to leave his bike behind," said Max. Zack was about to protest but then six of the Manticore troopers broke in to the stairway where they were. Max leapt over the railing and did a scissor kick to two of them backward into the others behind them. She landed in a kneeling position; she propelled herself forward bringing her fist to connect to one of the men's jaw.

"Grab the shotgun and watch out for any more troops. If any more come from the top, shoot them," said Zack, before Tara could protest he flung himself over the railing, landing in a kneeling position he propelled himself over Max and behind one of the recovering troops. Zack swung around bringing his elbow to connect to the nose that man and knocked him over. Zack grabbed the MP5 that the man was carrying; he shot most of the troops. The first one was at point blank range, into the part that joined the neck to the shoulders, he then brought the gun on two of them that were about to raise their guns against Max who was about to finish off another man. He shot those two, his viciousness towards them amplified at the sight that they had raised their guns against Max. He shot them through their unguarded neck for the fact that they would be sure kills, and at angles where it would not deflect and hit any of the others. Max stood in disbelief, on her side there were three breathing Manticore troops and by Zack, three corpses. Max was amazed by the contrast of their work, two people bred and taught the same way yet ended up with two different lasting results. Zack walked off as if his conscience was guilt free. He grabbed a MP5 and the spare clips from one of the living soldiers; he then went and picked up Zane, whose limbs have calmed down that they only had a patting effect on him. Max went and grabbed the pills, place it in the bag with the money, then clenched Tara's wrist, Tara was clutching the shotgun and the collar or Zakk who was anxious to have joined the fight. She was mortified by all the actions that she had just witnessed. 

They ran out on to the streets, Zack opened the backdoor to Explorer and flung Zane against the seat, Zakk followed. He then slammed the door and gave the keys to Tara and a pistol. "Follow us," said Zack. Zack then climbed onto his motor cycles and turned it on, he gunned the engine then, Tara had trouble starting the engine, her hands were trembling, and she had just witnessed a vicious battle, which ended badly. She started the car and then started it in motion, Tara saw Max get on to her bike. Zack then pulled out just as she heard gunfire and sparks flying off the road. The Manticore men were piling into the Hummers, four in one and two in the other. Tara saw them pass her, they must have thought she was innocent in all this, she could have let them continue their chase on Max and Zack but she knew she had to do it for Zane. Tara let her primal instincts control her now; she flew out of her spot in the parking lot. She drove behind one of the Hummers, but she was able to pull alongside the right side of the one in front with great ease since she could at least manage to go 20 mph faster then them. She then rolled down the window on the Explorer, pulled out the pistol that Zack gave her and shot at the window, ahead of the driver to scare him into causing an accident. It worked, the driver freaked and swerved into a parked car on the side of the street, the one following behind was tailgating and got caught in the crash. Tara then looked up to see Zack leading Max onto the highway, she turned onto it the highway. She drove along, she needed some music, but XFM spewed nothing but the mindless drivel that was the modern music. The band that was on was called, "Xenophobe", they used a DJ and Sitar in a way that probably suggested it was dance music, but the singer bellowed incomprehensible jargon. She turned off the radio; hopefully the drive will give her time to think. _My god, where are going from here, _thought Tara as she followed Zane's siblings, who were aside each other in a diagonal pattern.

_____________________________________________________

"We lost them sir," said Mark over the phone to Lydecker. 

"Nice work, your sloppiness will get you into a lot more trouble then you need. Continue on the operation, we shall have a new group of fifty men and twenty scientist sent up to the facility. As soon as you have finished organizing it, I want you to setup a location in Vancouver, then move eastward. It is highly unlikely that they X5's went that far, but if they have, where will they go, back into Canada. We will trap them Mark, as long as you do not try to apprehend them yourself," said Lydecker.

"Right sir," said Mark as Lydecker hung up. _This was not my fault, he thinks because he started the project he is the only one who knows about the X5's. I'll prove my worthiness, and then I'll replace him and deal with him_ thought Mark as he places his cell phone into his pocket. 


	9. Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story ****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you two, I am able to show off my weird personality.

Outside Territories Nine

Eye of the Storm

As they drove on, Zack motioned his arm to show that he intended to go the right and take the exit that was coming up, Max followed suit and Tara followed from behind, still a little shaken from the earlier fight. They pulled off and Zack then pulled into a Tim Hortons parking lot. Zack got off his bike and walked over to Tara. Tara rolled down the window for him so they could talk. "How is Zane doing?" asked Zack. 

"Fine I guess, he has stopped shaking but he isn't awake yet," said Tara.

Max walked up beside Zack. "Let's go in for a coffee and maybe we can discuss some things there" suggested Max. Max went and grabbed some Canadian bills from the duffel bag, "do you mind?" asked Max.

"Not at all," said Tara. "I could use some refreshment as well." Max, Tara and Zack walked into the Tim Hortons, and were bombarded with smells of fresh coffee and freshly baked pastries. Max was the first to order.

"I'll have a coffee and a Blueberry muffin," said Max.

"I'll have a large coffee and a bagel with plain cream cheese," said Tara.

"And I'll have a large coffee with a Boston cream," said Zack.

"All right, that will be 25.36$," said the elderly lady behind the counter. After they received their order, they brought their food to a table close to the door. They sat and ate their food silently; this made Tara a little uncomfortable because of the situation that had just happened. She needed to talk and get her mind off of it. 

"So where are we going now?" asked Tara.

"Seattle," said Zack.

"Seattle? Why Seattle?" asked Tara.

"First of all, I need some equipment, second, Zane could use some rest and relaxation. Even though Manticore has the area pretty well covered, they still haven't been able to find Max, and she has been working there for a long while," explained Zack. "Plus you can meet Max's boyfriend."

"Shut up, Logan and I aren't like that," said Max in her defense. "We are simply friends, how can you even perceive that Logan and I are in a relationship?"

"The look," said Zack. "Every time you speak, his face melts, and every time he is talking to you, you stare at him, as if you were not receiving the information he was giving you."

"First off, his face does not melt when I speak, second, I do not stare, I receive all the information he is saying, I can parallel process and multitask so it looks as if I am staring or not paying attention," said Max.

"Right, Tara, you have to watch them together, it is actually funny the way she can keep denying her infatuation after displaying such qualities that can only suggest passion and longing," said Zack.

"Even if you do think I like him, why aren't you trying to convince me otherwise?" asked Max.

"Max, I have been trying to get you to come to Canada for the longest time, you beat me up to get back to Seattle. How do you expect me to stop you?" asked Zack.

"You can't," said Max.

"Right, so my efforts are utterly futile, most of them were smart enough to leave the country, but Zane is going back to the states," said Zack.

"Can't be too disappointed in him, you're the one that wants him there," said Tara. Zack gave her a cold stare; Max patted Tara on the back congratulating her on getting the better of Zack.

"Whatever, looks like we will have to find a new country now that Manticore is in Canada. I have to call up the others that are hidden before they get trapped as well," said Zack.

"Who is in Canada?" asked Tara, but Zack just walked off without telling her. 

"Don't worry about it, he won't tell me where they are either for the reason that we could compromise their safety," said Max.

"So Max what do you do in Seattle?" asked Tara.

"I'm a bike courier," said Max.

"Oh, do you enjoy it," asked Tara.

"Better than being poor, I have a lot of friends who work with me. I have already described them, though I am being too harsh on the weasel. He is a nice guy, he just is a pervert and very assertive towards money, basically greedy. He is one trick ass biker though, and he is loyal," explained Max.

"He sounds like quite the guy. So if Logan is not your boyfriend, who is?" asked Tara.

"No one," said Max.

"Fighting them off with a stick I see," said Tara.

"Not really, no one asks me out so I don't go out unless I am with my friends," said Max.

"You mean with a killer body like that no one has ever made a move?" asked Tara.

"One guy did, a complete loser, but I did accept, did Zane explain the heat thing?" asked Max.

"Yes he did," said Tara.

"That is why I accepted, I was bugging out looking for anything that moved. Unfortunately, out of all the thing that move, I chose that one," said Max.

"And did you, you know, do it with him?" asked Tara.

"Bang the gong with that loser, hell no, he fell asleep before I got to the bed. He had the illusion that he rocked my world, I'll let him keep that dream. He will need that to keep his self esteem going," said Max with a smile.

"So why won't you date…" said Tara but then was cut off by Zacks intrusion.

"I called them all, they are all dispersing to foreign countries. I think we should get going now," said Zack.

"Before I even get a coffee," said Zane. Tara ran up and gave him a hug.

"My god you had me worried," said Tara.

"How are you feeling Zane," asked Max.

"Fine, little tired," said Zane.

"I'll go get you some coffee," said Max, "anything else?"

"No, just a coffee, a large black coffee," said Zane.

"We're going to Seattle," said Zack rapidly.

"I beg your pardon," said Zane.

"They have Canada now as well. At least Seattle will be fair grounds, not too mention it seems to be the Mecca for most of the X5's," said Zack.

"What about all the stories you told me about. I mean Lydecker is there in person, they must have a sizeable amount of troops there," said Zane.

"Right, but Lydecker seems to be watching his own back now with this new woman. There will be a war within Manticore by the looks of it. Plus Manticore is probably spreading itself to thin, or mass training their troops which is more towards our favor then it is to them," said Zack.

"More guns means it will be less likely not to get shot Zack," said Zane.

"Doesn't matter if they can't remember to turn the safety off or are using automatic instead of a three burst mode. And if they can't react quickly enough before we get to them, then they're screwed. Look, would you rather stay in an area where you have little idea where you're going, or to an area where some people can help you around. It is much safer in Seattle than it is in Winnipeg, besides, if you choose to go back, you can, but I would wait until things cooled off for a bit," said Zack.

"I'll go, but that is because it will be a lot easier to defend ourselves in a group rather than on our own," said Zane.

"Good, now let's hit the road," said Zack. Max handed Zane his coffee and they walked back to their vehicles.

"What did I miss while I was out?" asked Zane.

"If you want details ask them, I would rather not recap the story," said Tara. "Max is really nice, Zack is ok, but whenever I am around him, I feel like a outsider, like someone who has trespassed onto to someone's property," said Tara.

"Zack is very defensive, he gave himself the job of being our protector. I guess all that stuff he was taught in Manticore stuck with him. He probably still thinks he is our leader," commented Zane. 

"So even though you escaped to get away from having to follow peoples orders and living your lives the way you want. You have Zack bossing and ordering everyone around. Why would anyone follow his guidelines?" asked Tara.

"Because we're scared of going back, we're scared of being tested, we're of how Lydecker might punish us for leaving him, we're really scared of losing our freedom to think," said Zane.

"I beg your pardon," said Tara, as she climbed into the front seat of the car as Zane turned the ignition and started following Zack.

"We are brainwashed in Manticore, free will was not allowed, questioning orders were grounds for severe punishment. Plus we were being taught how to ignore emotions. Love, pity and hate, we were taught to ignore because those feelings can get in the way of the mission. What was cherished was rivalry, Manticore loved it when we were pitted against each other and left to use our own tactics. They wanted to see if we could excel in areas where the other couldn't. Whoever lost would suffer humiliation so we had to become better or we would feel as if we let everyone down and shame would force us to do better," explained Zane.

"That's sick, how could this prove beneficial for you?" asked Tara.

"Well as I said, it forced us to do better, listen to orders and never question them, and it created resourcefulness, see who could use whatever crap they were given and make it into a useful object," explained Zane, who took a sip of his coffee.

"You really should keep your attention on the road," said Tara.

"I can parallel process and multitask like there is no tomorrow. And if you just realized this now you haven't been paying much attention," said Zane. Zane continued to drive on, continually driving for days, until they reached Seattle. _Looks like Canada has come into the clutches of Manticore, where will be the new safe haven for us X5's _thought Zane.

"Mark, you're resourcefulness has failed, the budget has expenses have been spread too thinly. We are moving back to Canada, maybe your surprise attack on the X5 has forced him to come back to the states, and hopefully warn the others so that they will come back to the states as well. Pack up everything and ship it to Seattle. Bring all your troops and help fortify Seattle," said Lydecker.

"Yes sir," said Mark. _I failed how about you, you tight ass lunatic, I can't believe he is blaming this on me. I will have to prove myself to higher powers in order to save my name. Maybe I can catch that X5 that Lydecker couldn't; then I will get the recognition that I need._


	10. Common Front

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story ****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you two, I am able to show off my weird personality.

****

Outside Territories 10

Common Front

"Max your back…with him," said Logan after he opened the door to his penthouse apartment.

"Nice to see you too Logan," said Zack.

"Who are these two?" asked Logan.

"Logan, I would like you to meet another of my brothers, Zane," Max said as Zane offered up his hand to shake. Logan took Zane's hand and shook it. "And this is his friend Tara."

"Hello," said Tara.

"Hi," said Logan.

"Logan is the man who has been making your false papers," said Max.

"Gee thanks, why don't you tell them some other stuff about me," said Logan.

"He is also Mr. Eyes Only," said Max, at which Logan wheeled around on his wheelchair, and looked at her coldly.

"What, it's not as if they care, or would rat on you," said Max.

"Actually, Sensodyne is offering 100,000$ for Eyes Only, I could cash in," said Zane, who then was met with cold stares from both Max and Logan. "A joke, what, did I enter a area where joking is not allowed?"

"Humor not appreciated," said Logan. "So why are you two here, I thought I gave you the papers to stay in Winnipeg, or did they find out the papers weren't real?" inquired Logan.

"Manticore showed up," said Zane.

"What?" asked Logan.

"It's true, while we were there, one of the guys tried to nab Zane. Zack noticed him from before, apparently Zack saw him around Manticore after he was captured. Then as we were trying to leave the hotel, some Manticore troops showed up. I think they have set up a stronghold or bunker in Winnipeg," said Max.

"Do you realize how much that must cost, or how much resources they must have. Canada is not a small country, it's larger than the US, this doesn't look good for you X5's," said Logan.

"Gee, really?" said Max in here sarcastic tone.

"This is them in love," whispered Tara to Zack.

"Well you saw her face and his when he opened the door. This is just a lovers quarrel," Zack whispered back.

"Bark," barked Zakk as Zane soon realized he left his poor dog outside.

"What are you doing," asked Logan.

"Bringing in my dog," said Zane.

"I see, where are you three going to be staying," asked Logan. All three kind of stared at Logan, then Max, then back at Logan.

"I see, you told them they could stay here, _sigh_, alright, but I reserve the right to my bed," said Logan.

"Fine," said Tara, "I got the couch." 

"So we're supposed to sleep on the floor with Zakk," said Zane.

"Oh no, Zakk can sleep on the couch with me," said Tara.

"Which one?" asked Zack, a little confused.

"Your cute Zack, but not as cute as the one with two k's," said Tara.

"Darn," said Zack.

"I've been getting that for years," said Zane.

"Excuse me, but who said the dog could sleep on the couch?" asked Logan. At that, Tara gave him the puppy dog eyes while holding Zakk's face up towards Logan's. "Fine, god am I a sucker for a pretty face."

"I know," commented Max as she put her hands on Logan's shoulders.

"What did I tell you," said Zack to Tara.

"What, what did I miss," asked Zane.

"Apparently Max refuses to admit that she loves Logan. Apparently Logan is the same," explained Tara.

"Ah, but it is so obvious," said Zane.

"What is so obvious?" asked Max.

"Uh, nothing," said Zane.

"Right," said Max. Logan looked at Max who just shook her head to signal as to not bother.

"So since your staying in my home, and seeing as it is now around 9:00pm, what would you like to eat or drink?" asked Logan.

"Coffee, please, I need it to be very strong," said Tara.

"Same here," said Zane.

"Zack?" inquired Logan.

"Nothing for me thanks," said Zack.

"Ok, so how much coffee should I make then?" asked Logan. Everyone stared at him in his wheel chair with their tired eyes.

"I see, a pot a person," said Logan as he wheeled off into the kitchen to go and prepare a pot. By the time Logan got back, Max, Zane and Tara were asleep on the couch. Zack just sat on the chair next to the coffee table, staring into nothingness. "That tiring of a ride?"

"Not for me, but I guess Max and Zane have gotten soft. I trust Tara must have slept at one point, but she must be exhausted, mentally and physically," commented Zack.

"Well, they're human," said Logan, Zack turned his head at the comment, and gave him a look that was less then comforting. "There was no sarcasm in that remark Zack. You will have to learn to trust me later on."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't intend to trust anyone yet, at least not until Manticore is gone," said Zack.

"I don't think you'll live that long, Manticore will be around for awhile. So far, all you have done is run, don't get me wrong, you have been doing the right thing. But I mean, that is all you can do, it's locked up so tight that I even I cannot hack in. And even if you are super beings, Manticore made you before, why should he stop now. Maybe they even perfected a new race by now, we don't know. Until people forget about was and violence, there will always be a demand for the X5's," said Logan.

"You were right about a few things but still, I think we can organize a way to defeat Manticore. It just hasn't entered my mind right now. When it's concrete, I may call on you for something, but for the most part, I'll rely on my X5's," said Zack.

__

His X5's, he still hasn't gotten it through his head that they're free now. He is no longer the leader, he is a brother and a friend to them, but not their leader. "Right, anyways, I am going off to bed. I have got a basketball game tomorrow with some of my friends and I would like to be well rested," said Logan. "Have a nice night."

"Yeah," said Zack. Zack looked around at the bodies lying on the couch, Zane asleep with his head tilted back over the top of the couch. Max and Tara slumped together with their heads resting on one another. He then looked at Zakk, who started wagging his tail as soon as Zack laid his eyes on the dog. Zack smiled, at which Zakk took as an indication to be petted so he got up and walked over to Zack resting his head on Zack's knee. Zack started scratching Zakk's head and chin. Zakk enjoyed this because his tongue started hanging out of the side of his mouth. This relaxed Zack; he could see why everyone was so fond of this dog. What ever the dog seem to do, it seemed as if he purposely did it to help you feel better, by selfishly accepting what ever lavish attention you gave him. Zack couldn't describe what he felt, but it was certainly comforting to have a living thing love you without care of whom you are. One admirable thing about the creature that just shed five tons of fur on his pants, it's unconditional love.

The night had passed and it was morning, everyone woke up to Bling opening the door. "Excuse me, I didn't know Logan was having a slumber party last night," said Bling.

"It wasn't a slumber party, they were just to tired to leave last night," said Logan.

"Yeah right, I'm going to work you so hard that you will remember to invite me the next time you have one without inviting me," said Bling, as he set down his bag and prepped the table for Logan's workout of the day.

"Who's that?" asked Tara, yawning.

"Oh that's Bling, Logan's personal trainer, a friend of mine as well," said Max. "Hey Logan, anymore coffee?"

"In the cupboard above and to the right of the stove," said Logan.

"There we go, how strong does everyone want their coffee," asked Max from the kitchen.

"If it's not sludge, I don't want it, then again, some caffeine is better than no caffeine," said Zane.

"With the life style you must have, must be more rugged than a Spetnaz operative in the 2016," commented Bling, because as far to his knowledge, not even Navy Seals had to go through the extensive process that those boys had to go through.

"I wish, but really, I am just exhausted from a trip. We drove for three days straight, granted I am not usually sleeping most of the time but, at that point I needed it," said Zane.

"Same excuse for you?" asked Bling to Tara.

"No, more of just exhausted from not getting a proper sleep in the car," said Tara.

"Ah, so who wants to go on a five mile jog with me after I warm up Logan?" said Bling.

"Better hurry it up, I don't want to miss my game," said Logan.

"You ready to break a sweat?" asked Bling.

"I'll outlast you, give me you're best shot," said Logan.

"Here comes the pain," said Bling as he knelt down and pulled Logan's legs. This went on for a half-hour; then Logan had to get ready for his basketball game. By that time Zane and Zack became fully conscious, so did Max, but she didn't have the same enthusiasm as they did, especially since she had to go to work and give Normal the some excuse as to why she should keep her job. Then again, if worse comes to worse, she could always threaten his life. Zane and Zack took Bling on that offer to do the five-mile run, they decided to use some of their Manticore endurance and keep Bling going till he felt tired. Tara tagged along with Logan to his game, she figured she would cheer him on. Later on they all met back at Logan's, well, except Bling, Zane and Zack extended the run to Ten-miles, that was enough for Bling to call it a day. Each came home gradually, first ones were Tara and Logan, Logan one at his game, score was 85 to 72, and twenty of those points belonged to Logan. Zane and Zack weren't phased at all by the run, they even jokingly egged on Bling to go again, Bling refused and Zane drove Bling back to his apartment. Logan went to the market to grab some food for dinner, he wasn't going to cook anything too rich, the way he saw Zane and Zack eat at lunch, he was afraid locust had swarmed their plates and made off with their food. Later, they all gathered around the TV to watch a movie, Zane chose his favorite, Jurassic Park: Lost World. They all watched with interest, Zane had to make a comment in the middle of how Zack and the T-rex were cousins from Manticore, sharing the same DNA because they looked alike. Everyone laughed, except Zack who threw one of the pillows at him. After the movie, they just sat and talked until Max left back to her apartment where Original Cindy was waiting. Logan and Tara went to sleep, Zane and Zack stayed up and went searching on the Internet for anything dealing with Manticore.

Wait, there's more…


	11. A Touch of Red's Talons

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story ****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you two, I am able to show off my weird personality.

Outside Territories 11

A Touch of Red's Talons

Tara rose early the next morning to see Zane and Zack playing Solitaire on Logan's computer. "I see the search of anything Manticore related went well," commented Tara.

"Funny, we just felt like a switch from all the pro press Manticore has gotten for their "research", said Zane.

"Whatever, make me breakfast," said Tara.

"What do you want?" asked Zane.

"Wait, why can't you make your own breakfast," asked Zack.

"Because, Zane is going to make it for me," said Tara.

"I see, couldn't you make it yourself?" asked Zack.

"I could, but I would rather that Zane make it for me," said Tara.

"Zack, give up. I have had this conversation before, you won't win, not too mention she makes a disaster in the kitchen. Now what do you both want?" asked Zane.

"I'll have what ever you can forage from Logan's kitchen," said Zack.

"That's true, what can you make from what's in Logan's kitchen?" asked Zane.

"Waffles are the only possibility I can think of," said Logan scratching his head, yawning.

"Good morning," said Tara.

"Waffles sound alright, but do you have any maple syrup?" asked Zane.

"Uh, no not to my recollection," said Logan.

"Alright, c'mon Zack, let scourer the Market for some," said Zane.

"Fine," said Zack as they grabbed their jacket to head out into the cool winter air.

"Thank god it doesn't snow much Seattle," said Zane.

"Yeah," said Zack looking at the ground, which wasn't even covered in snow.

"Hey there's the market, oh shit, I don't have any money. At least not any American money," said Zane.

"It's alright, I have some money, but you better have your money changed back to American soon," said Zack. They went through half of the market before they found what they were looking for. For a quart of maple syrup, it was $65. "Let's get back, I am starting to get hungry."

"Yeah sure but I think we have got company," said Zane as they exited the Market. "Over by the corner of the street to your right, gray van."

With Zacks amazing peripheral vision, he saw what Zane meant. In a van they saw a man talking into a radio while staring at them. "Let's get them into the alleyway." As they entered the alley they took out their H&K USP Tactical's, and screwed the silencers on. Just as they finished, the Van had pulled in front of the entrance on one side and three men walked along side by side at the other entrance. Four men jumped out of the back of the van, each with a Mac 10, the three men on the other side pulled out the Neostead shotgun. 

"Drop your guns and come with us," said one of the men beside the van, who was on the far left. 

Zane and Zack turned to each other, Zane signaled with his eyes that he was going to take the ones by the van. "Ok, we surrender," said Zane, he then dropped to his knee's and let loose, five precise shots to into to of the men holding the Mac 10's. Zack simultaneously did the exact same thing, without looking at the slumping bodies, they both leapt into the air, Zane shot another of the men three times, once into the shoulder, the other in the neck and the last one in the stomach. He then tried to land a kick into the other mans chest but the man caught it in the air and threw him into the wall with so much force, that Zane bounced off the wall. The pain that Zane felt was excruciating; the cool air couldn't help the burning sensation he felt now. But he didn't have time to think about that, he swiped the feet out from under the man. The man fell with a heavy thump; Zane continued the beating by landing his heel to the chest of the man. He quickly kicked the man over on to his back and landed his on the back of the mans neck. He heard a snap, yet he felt a something solid as he pressed his foot into the neck. He withdrew his foot to see a metallic object stuck in the sole of his boot. A long cylindrical object with limp lifeless metallic wires thinner then one's hair. "Hey Zack, have you seen one of these things before?" asked Zane.

"Shit I knew it," said Zack as he by the body of the last man who Zack killed by shooting him in the back of the head. "C'mon, we got get back, wait…ok good."

"What?" asked Zane.

"I thought I lost the maple syrup, but I didn't so it is all good," said Zack.

"Logan, we're back, and I have some bad news. The Red's are in town. Must have made some more," said Zack.

"I thought I saw something, unfortunately once I saw it we had a black out," said Logan. "Crap they may be after Max."

"Where's Tara?" asked Zane.

__

Boy it's cool out here, thank god for having a car, thought Tara as she went to pick up Max. She thought it might be nice if Max came by for brunch. She was going to introduce the meal to everyone, _except for Logan; he seems to have known what the good life was like_. She reached the area where Max worked, it looked dilapidated. She entered and went to the front desk. A man with glasses, a rainbow striped shit with a flannel vest stood behind the counter. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where Max Guevera is?" 

"If you are one of her friends, this is a place of business, if you have no business with her then leave," said Normal.

"Yo Normal chill, hi, my name is Sketchy, how may I be of service?" asked Sketchy.

"I am looking for Max," said Tara.

"Hey Max, you have a friend," shouted Sketchy.

"Hello Tara," said Max passing Sketchy.

"I see my girl just came to the other side," commented Original Cindy.

"Can I watch?" asked Sketchy. Original Cindy simply rolled her eyes while Max slapped Sketchy across the chest.

"It's not like that, she is my friend," said Max.

"Yeah, that's what you said about Logan," said Original Cindy.

"And that is what I still say because we are still friends," said Max.

"Aiight boo, you can keep telling yourself that. Excuse me Tara, I'm Original Cindy," said O.C.

"Hello, Max I am here to get you to come over to Logan's for brunch," said Tara.

"Brunch?" asked Max

"Never mind, it's a meal time. Anyway would you like to join us?" asked Tara.

"Sorry but I have to work," said Max as she took a package and went for her bike.

"Oh, I see," said Tara.

"Hold, let me walk you out," said Max. "See you guys later," said Max as they exited the building. "Good, you brought the car. Mind popping the trunk."

"I thought you had work?" asked Tara.

"To appease Normal, he is a stickler for work, as long as he thinks I am working, he is fine with it. All I need to do is deliver enough packages to survive, or to make Normal happy," explained Max as she loaded her bike into the back of the Explorer. "So what is Logan making?"

"It's Zane actually, he is quite the cook," said Tara.

"I see, so what is it?" asked Max.

"Waffles, maybe some fruit on the side if Logan has it," said Tara.

"Great, oh Tara. Turn here, this alleyway is a shortcut to Logan's. Hey why is my beeper going, doesn't Logan know you're picking me up?" said Max. Tara shrugged, just then five men walked into the alleyway. Tara hit the brakes to stop so she wouldn't hit them, once she came to a complete stop, twenty feet from them, they raised their Neostead shotguns at the car.

I just had to right that teaser in because I have precious few readers and I would hate to lose the ones I have. Tune in next time for a new exciting episode of Outside Territories.


	12. Crimson Winter

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story ****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you two, I am able to show off my weird personality.

****

Outside Territories 12

Crimson Winter

Max and Tara docked underneath the dashboard as the three men pumped their shotguns. Max and Tara heard them shoot round after round as they heard the ricocheting pellets bouncing inside the engine and the car began to sink as they shot the tires. Suddenly the two of the men tore the front doors off of the car and dragged Tara and Max out of the car. _Fuck, those assholes, fuck, I can't do anything because Tara obviously isn't a fighter and I can't help her if he could let loose a slug into before I get rid of the guy that's got his arm around me, _Max thought as she looked around at the scenario.

"Come with us peacefully and the girl won't get killed," said the spare man who pointed his shotgun at Tara. 

"Think you're so smart aren't don't you," said Max.

"Guess I do, I don't seem to see a possible way for you to get out of here, do you?" asked the spare man.

"Oh, I think I'm beginning to see the light," said Max as she saw Zack and Zane walk from around the corner with their H&K USPs raised as they shot the spare man and the one holding Tara. Max flung the other man over her shoulder and delivered to solid kicks to the solar plexus. She then kicked the shotgun out of his hands and slammed her heel down on his elbow, separating the bone between the joint.

"Max, you seem to attract fans wherever you go," commented Zane.

"Funny, so who are you," asked Max as she picked the remaining man up by the neck.

"Fuck you," he said and spat on her face. Max infuriated threw him against the wall. The man began to get up to charge her but Zack shot him three times to the chest.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" asked Max.

"One, this could have taken hours and the cops are on their way. Two, he would get picked up by the cops, identify us and then we would have to find a new place to escape to because the cops would hunt us down and we have nowhere to run to. Canada is being covered by Manticore remember," explained Zane.

"Look if you guys want we can talk about this later, the cops remember," said Zane.

"Alright, hold on," said Zack. He walked over and collected all the bodies and guns and put them into the car. He then shot the gas can, lit a match, dropped it and ran around the corner where the others were waiting. There was an immense explosion, which had a wheel fly into the window of one of the shops across the street. "All done, let's go."

They reached Logan's house, as Max entered after picking the lock, (she felt to stressed out to bother to wait for Logan to walk to the door and open it for them) Logan watched as Max entered the room very aggravated and upset. "Look, it was an accident alright, I forgot," said Zack.

"What's up?" asked Logan as he watch Zack plead for forgiveness.

"Einstein here forgot to get my bike out of the car before he blew it up," said Max in a tone, which could have given Edgar Allen Poe chills.

"What?" asked Logan failing to understand what went on.

"Zack and I were attacked by the red's as Zack called them. We went to go help out Max, and after we defeated them, Zack used my shot up Explorer to blow it up and cover our traces. Unfortunately Max put her bicycle in the back of the Explorer and it went with the Explorer.

"Look at it this way, at least it wasn't the Ninja," said Zack in hopes of making the accident better than what it could have been. 

"Zack, don't speak. With every word I just feel like killing you," said Max.

"Look Max if you're so concerned about the bike I can get you a new one. What is more troublesome is the fact that the reds are back. Did you happen to get one of their implants?" asked Logan.

"Yes," said Zane as he winced at the remembrance of having that thing lodged into his foot.

"Good, maybe we can find a way to get rid of the one that is lodged in your neck," said Logan to Max.

"You stuck one of those things in your neck?" asked Zane; he formed his tone and face to form the "_how stupid can you be?" _look.

"I had no choice, this isn't the first time I had to fight the Reds. I had to save a friend and the only way was to stick that thing into my neck," said Max. "Look, it's alright, the thing was diffused before it could do any lasting harm." 

Zane was simply stunned; he couldn't imagine a situation where he would do that, he guessed he would do that for everyone in the room, Tara at least. "So if your fine now, why does it matter if you get it out, it doesn't seem to be showing and you said it had no lasting effects," said Zane.

"Well not really, ever since I put it in my seizures have been worse," said Max.

"Jesus, well can't you just remove it, it's just like a spark plug isn't it?" asked Zane.

"Yeah but it also has little wires stemmed into my nervous system, if we remove it who knows what irreparable damage I'll suffer," explained Max.

"Shit, so now you have little electric wires to spread the electrical currents in your body you convulse even harder. God damn it," said Zane.

"See what happens when you have friends Max," said Zack.

"Oh fuck Zack, this is not a good time for a lecture, having friends is worth that," said Zane. "Shit, I can't this any more."

"Where are you going?" asked Tara.

"Where else, the kitchen to make brunch," said Zane. Zane made the waffles and found some strawberries that Logan had in reserve. Zack brought out the jug of Maple Syrup. At brunch, they talked about nothing in particular; the only serious matter that was discussed was by Zane to Logan when he asked Logan to change their currency to American.

They spent the afternoon at Logan's. They were watching a video from 2006, something called "Scream 6," apparently it still starred two of the original actors. Neve Campbell and Courtney Cox, apparently the cop guy wouldn't come back because it was too degrading to continue around the same plot line for more than four movies. Unfortunate for Zane, he was nominated to be the snack retriever. Since he wanted to bring Zakk with him, Tara was nominated to go with him. They walked along to the nearest convenience store, it was still rather cool outside but they never took notice.

"Sorry I forgot to ask, but how are you?" asked Zane.

"I'm fine, why?" asked Tara.

"Well you were just suddenly thrust into this situation and you were just held hostage. I want to make sure you're okay," said Zane.

"You know what, I'm frustrated, not that I am frustrated for being in this situation because so far, it really doesn't seem like much, at least not to my image of how life was going to be like. I thought I would constantly be on the run and I would never have a chance to unwind. But so far it seems alright, at least we are not being attacked left right and center," said Tara.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I had no idea they would ever find me, if I did follow Zack's instructions you would have never been in this situation," said Zack.

"You are too nice, if you hadn't the made the first move in the garage, I may have tried to be your friend anyways, I felt you would be a nice guy," said Tara.

"Yeah, but I was hoping we would be more then good friends," said Zane.

"But it doesn't matter now, I was dating that other guy before, and I am much happier with you here in this situation then I will ever be with that guy," said Tara.

"Man, and we're only friends," said Zane.

"He was that bad, can you imagine how bad a person would have to be, I mean it is so horrible to hang around with you," said Tara jokingly, chuckling at the end.

"Thank you so much," said Zane as he gently elbowed her in the rib.

"Hey, it is never polite to hit a woman, even jokingly," said Tara.

"You're a woman?" asked Zane jokingly as Tara slapped him against his chest.

"Men," sighed Tara as they continued. They reached a convenience store; Tara went inside to grab some snacks for the gang while Zane waited outside with Zakk. While he waited outside he thought he would check out what the store looked like through the window. All of a sudden, right behind him were three Hummers as four men from each of them scrambled out of the car with their MP5's in hand.


	13. Blizzard

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story ****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you two, I am able to show off my weird personality.

****

Outside Territories 13

****

Blizzard

_Fuck me,_ thought Zane as the men from Manticore surrounded him. Zakk was flinging himself at the door, but Tara soon came to pull him away. Zane felt his heart pumping, he felt as if his heart would burst out of chest because of the strength it was pulsating with. Suddenly he noticed another figure leave one of the cars. She was beautiful, most likely of Asian origin, with long black hair done in a ponytail wearing a gray combat suit. "Hello Zane, what? You don't remember your sister?" asked the Asian woman.

"Brin?" asked Zane in disbelief.

"Good for you, now come along. You have no chance of escaping," said Brin.

"What the hell happened to you, I thought you made it out of Manticore?" asked Zane. 

"I was, but then I was brought back into the light," said Brin with a smile on her face. "Stupid of you to come here, did Maxy bring you here?" she asked with a sarcastic pout.

"You are one fucked up bitch," said Zane. "What's with this, afraid you can't handle me on your own?"

"Please, I could kill you as of this very second, but Lydecker wants all of his creations back in his hands," said Brin.

"Yeah, sure, chicken," said Zane. Brin smiled at that then kicked Zane hard in the chest, flinging him back into the door of the convenience store, breaking the glass on the door. "Now you have done it bitch." Zane brought himself and did a roundhouse kick, which Brin dodge, while halfway into Zane's roundhouse, she kick his other foot right out from under him. He fell back against the door, he tried to get up but Brin jumped on him, knee's first to the abdomen. Zane keeled over from the immense pain, yet he still tried to regain himself. Brin smiled at that, then did a roundhouse kick and knocked him back down, this time Zane couldn't get up. He was dazed, still conscious, but he could not feel the urge to get up. Two Manticore soldiers grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him into their Hummer. Tara watched with horror as her best friend was being hauled away by Manticore troops.

Zane awoke inside the Hummer with two armed guards sitting beside him; each pointing their MP5's at him. The one in front on the passenger side kept his hand on his MP5 looking constantly at him with half-second glances into his personal rear view window. "Not a chance you guys are just going to pull over and let me go huh?" That question bought him a smirk from the man on the passenger side who thought Zane wasn't looking at him. Zane looked into that mans personal rear view mirror and noted that Brin wasn't in the Hummer behind him, he looked forward and didn't see her there either. _Perfect opportunity,_ said Zane as he grabbed the two MP5's beside him and let put them to point at the two people in front. Fortunate for Zane that the men were too slow to react, they squeezed the trigger as the rounds flew into the heads of the two people in front. He then thrust his elbow viciously into the face of both the people on each side of him. He then turned his attention to the one on the left and snapped his neck. The man on the other side still dazed didn't react until Zane grabbed the man's trachea and snapped it in half. The car then turned and slid off of the road and hit a tree with the full force of the Hummer at 60, _got to love cruise control, _thought Zane as he smashed against the steel grate. He then tore through the steel grate until he ripped the entire thing off; he then climbed into the front of the car and slid through the front where the windshield once was. As he got out he reached back in and grabbed the soldier's MP5 and spare clips, also his Walther P99. He ran into the forest where it the snow wouldn't cover his tracks. He hid behind a tree as he heard the Manticore troops assemble; Zane was at a distance where he could still see the road. He saw them gather in a group. He took no chances, he shot out in full automatic mode, his accuracy was worse then it would've been if he used the three-burst mode. But in this case it didn't matter, whatever spread off either hit another member or a tree. Out of the eight of them, Zane severely wounded three. Two of them stood in the middle of the road still while the others ducked for cover. Zane shot the ones in the middle of the road first. He then checked for the others, he couldn't see them, he thought they might be behind the wheels but then he heard the crunch of snow as two people came towards him. He turned around just in time to see one of them raise a Taser in a last ditch effort to capture Zane. Zane managed to dodge the pitons as they lodged into the tree behind him. He ran and gave a flying kick to him, and then brought the heel of his foot mercilessly into the chest of the soldier, braking the ribs to pierce the lungs, he ran over to find the next one. He hadn't gotten far before he felt a clump of snow, fall onto his shoulder. He looked up to see the soldier jump off a tree limb above him. Zane jumped back as the soldier landed, missing him. Zane felt no time to fool around and raised his P99 and shot the soldier in the head three times. Zane ran to the Hummer to find the other man still crouched behind the Hummer waiting for something as he looked on wards into the woods waiting for him. Zane let out a mock cough to grab the man's attention then kicked the soldier over. The soldier fell backward; then Zane grabbed the soldier's shoulders and threw him against a tree. 

Zane searched the men on the road for anything of use. He found one of the keys to one of the Hummers on the road. It was the one that was behind him. Zane grabbed one of their guns and threw it into the back, then grabbed all the clips he could and threw them into the Hummer. He then undressed and put on the clothes that one of the soldiers had. He found a pair of the boot that fit him and put them on. He then kicked the motor into high gear and drove off back in the other direction until he could find the nearest diner and ask for directions. 

"She's a bitch," said Tara after retelling the story to Max, Logan and Zack. "What will happen to Zane now?"

"Most likely end up like Brin," said Zack. Max began to cry into Logan's shoulder and Tara went to hug Zack, Zack embraced her, he knew he would look completely heartless if he didn't accept it. Plus it wasn't a loving embrace; it was just someone who simply needed a hug. Zack didn't mind at all, even though he didn't admit it to himself, he needed the hug as well. Zakk lay there motionless, simply motionless, because Zakk sensed the somber mood at the cause of losing his master. Zakk himself felt depressed. Deeply depressed, he wanted to help Zane, but Tara and Zane wouldn't let him. Things were not good and he didn't know how he could ever fix things. "What took you so long to come back after the fight?" asked Zack.

"The Brin bitch stayed to question me since I took the dog. I told her why I held the dog and that I never had met Zane before in my life. I told her that Zakk was my dog and that I had asked Zane to hold onto the dog while I went into the store. She knew it was suspicious my story, especially since there was a bike rack not too far away, but I told I wouldn't like having my dog so far and that I would only be a minute so I thought it would be all right. I can't imagine how I was able to hold back all my tears, I guess I feared I was next, I can't believe she beat him so easily," said Tara.

"I'm not sure how she does it either," said Max as she raised her head from Logan's tear drenched shoulder, her lips quivering and her eyes red. "She beat me before, she either has been given something special in her meals or they train he harder and better than I have ever been trained. Then again, I guess they would train us harder, more mentally though, so we wouldn't escape like we did before," said Max, who then as she pondered her brother going through the same they went through as children. The picture of Zane as the poster boy for Manticore technology drove her back into Logan's embrace. She shuddered and quivered and Logan held her tightly in his embrace, not wanting to let go. Tara was in a more devastated state. Zane was the only true person that she had actually gotten to know, now she was left with strangers, it wasn't that she didn't like them, it was just that she did not know them well enough to feel supremely comfortable with them. After hearing about Zack and his opinions on everyone who was not one of the X5's escape, she didn't think she could ever trust him if she were abducted by Manticore. Zack seemed fine now, he may not have liked the idea at the beginning but now she was involved, he knew he had a responsibility to keep her safe as if she were one of the X5's. 

_Fuck this,_ thought Zane as he pulled into a used car dealership. _I need to unload this bitch._ He pulled in and almost immediately, like some stereotypical vision, comes a man in an olive, tweed suit with a comb over came out to see him. 

"Hello sir, nice car you have there," said the man.

"Thank you, how about buying it off of me," said Zane.

"Hmm, alright let's see what under the hood," said the man. The man took twenty minutes inspecting the car. Zane had already looked under the hood before, when he tried to find the homing device on the car. Zane found it hidden behind the radio in the car. "Well sir, it looks nice but I noticed you have a few problems with this Hummer of yours."

"Oh really, such as?" asked Zane, _this is going to be amusing,_ thought Zane, considering he checked it out already and it was in mint condition.

"Well you see your suspension is loose so the bottom of the car could go scarping along the road at any moment. Looks a little greasy, and that could stall the motor. Plus I noticed that your muffler had only three supports to it, so the whole thing might explode, plus Black is not the kind of color that sells so, I can offer you seventy thousand for the entire thing," said the Dealer.

"Can you give it to me in cash?" asked Zane.

"No, I only have about fifty thousand in cash in my vault inside my office," said the man.

"Fine, I'll take that 2018 Dodge Ram 1500 quad cab with those two 2019 Buell X1's, and I will only take 10,000$," said Zane.

"Fine," said the man. "How are you going to take the bikes?"

"I'll load them into my nice black truck," said Zane. "Actually, do you have a trailer in which I could transport it?"

"That will be 2000$," said the man.

"Whatever, just give me it alright," said Zane. The man showed him where the trailer was, behind the building, and Zane lugged it back to the truck and screwed it on to the trailer hitch in back of the car. He then loaded up the two bikes and took the 8000$. "Oh crap, hold on. Before I give you the keys…" said Zane as he went back into the car and withdrew his MP5 and all the clips. The salesman looked shock but did nothing but throw his hands up into the air as if to surrender then took the keys from Zane's hand.

"My gun is bigger," commented the salesman as he got into the Hummer and drove it further into the lot. Zane simply cocked his eyebrow at that comment as he followed to collect his money.

Zane drove on down the street to a local diner; he parked his new truck and proceeded in to the diner. As he entered, he noticed an empty stool and decided to sit down. A woman from behind the counter came up to him, she was roughly in her late forties early fifties, she had some strands of blond hair but the rest were gray. She had on the most atrocious uniform, checkered pink with a gray visor. "What can I get you," she asked.

"Just a coffee, for now. You wouldn't happen to know how I could get back to Seattle would you?" asked Zane.

"Its an hour's drive north on the 5," said the waitress.

"Thank you very much, may I have that coffee to go?" asked Zane.

"Whatever," said the waitress as she poured the coffee into a Styrofoam cup. "2.95$," she said, Zane handed her a five and left.

_No matter what, I still feel awful, not even my baby can help me now,_ thought Max as she referred to how she felt on the Ninja after learning of Zane's capture six hours before. It was about ten o'clock at night now; the cool dark night in Seattle would usually be soothing but not at this moment. Max felt tense, not only for Zane, but also for the fact that they are so close to her now that she could be dead. They have already caught Tinga, what is to stop them from getting to her. They could easily use Logan to blackmail her into giving up; she would possibly even sacrifice herself for Zack._ What an odd thing to think, me sacrificing myself for Zack. Then again, he did sacrifice himself for me; I do owe him a big favor for that. _Max rolled along, she decided to get off the five and head towards the Space Needle, she needed time to think, the space needle was a good place for her, and it allowed her to calm down and think. She took exit 167, to get to the space needle. She arrived to the space needle; there it stood in it's dilapidated glory, first built for the 1962 World's Fair. Survived earthquakes and all, yet because of lack of upkeep, it looks a lot less impressive then it did back in December of 1961, _at least that is when I think it was built, all I can remember is the picture, _thought Max. Suddenly, Max heard a rustle in the bushes beside her, at first she thought it was the wind but then it happened more constantly, suddenly a figure jumped through the bushes and knocked her over. Max rolled over to see three shadowy figures advance upon her.

I know, this is Blackwolf's technique, but I refuse to pay him royalties for it, he'll just have to deal like everyone else I steal from. 


	14. Stellar

****

Disclaimer: James Cameron and Charles Eglee had the original idea for this story. But I have added new characters and written a new story, but it still isn't enough so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thank you James and Chuck, because of you two, I am able to show off my weird personality.

****

Chapter 14

Stellar

Max felt a great pain as one of the forms tackled her. The mass of the form crushed her; she was being squeezed between the grass and this huge form on top of her. She pushed herself up, the form started to roll off of her but it grasped onto her jacket and pulled her with it. She plowed her elbow into the ribs of her assailant. She felt her elbow break through the rib cage; she felt the movement of the organs inside, the heart raced as the lungs had difficulty moving with her elbow squeezing it. She rolled off her assailant and saw the next attacker moving towards her. She swept the feet out from under him as he fell to the ground. She was about to turn around to face the last assailant when she felt a brilliant pain in the back of her head as she collapsed. She tried to get back up but she felt herself loosing consciousness. She last saw the blurry image of two sets of feet in front of her.

_Hey, I can get to the Space Needle if I continue on this highway. A little sightseeing can't hurt, besides, no one will know if I go anyways. Not as if any of them hang around there anyway, _thought Zane. It was late, but it didn't matter, he could possibly stay awake for another year if he wanted to at this point. Zane always wanted to visit all the tourist attractions that he has heard about. Unfortunately one of the greatest wonders of the world has been destroyed. Egypt had lost the pyramids of Giza to Kurdish terrorist with C4. Zane would have liked to have seen that but unfortunately for him, he was too young at that point to have seen it before it was destroyed. Too many opportunities vanish; Zane wanted to take advantage of all the ones he could. He pulled into a parking space beside the Space Needle. It was huge, very tall, he could hardly believe he was in front of the space needle. It just didn't strike him of how important this was for him. He walked towards the Space Needle; it was then that he noticed movement from the side of the Space Needle. Three men, one clutching his chest, were standing over this unconscious figure. One of the men picked up the limp body and slung it over his shoulder. The upper torso dangled as the hair fell forward to cover the face. He then used his advanced vision to zoom in on the figure. _Oh shit, _thought Zane as he saw Max's barcode on the back of her neck. Zane bolted in her direction with his superior speed, he closed in before they could put her into their van. Zane kicked the unharmed man who wasn't carrying Max over, he then punched the injured man in the face before placing his knee into the injured part of the mans body, he saw blood squirt out of the wound as he took away his knee. The man carrying Max placed her in the van and took out a baseball bat; the man swung it at Zane. Zane dodged it and tackled the man at the knee. The man fell backwards and tried to land on Zane, but Zane rolled away and stood up before the huge guy could get up. Zane plowed the heel of his foot onto the assailant's neck; he could feel a pointy object at the base of his heel. He removed his foot to find that he had crushed the larynx of the assailant, he also noticed one of the implants in piercing through the remains of the neck. Zane was amazed at how all the men who seemed to be so desperate for power that they would actually put a little metal device into their necks, metal devices that would kill them in three months. Zane picked up Max, her body limp; he grabbed her around both her knees and her shoulders. Her arms, feet and head dangled lifeless as Max breathed. Zane walked back to the truck and put her into the passenger seat. Zane buckled her in, as he let go of the belt; her head flopped sideways so she would face the window and him. Zane walked around and got into the truck. He then drove off, back to Logan's.

Tara sat in front of the TV, motionless and showing no emotion other than sorrow. Logan wished the sorrows were from the movie, "Biodome," but she had nothing to be unhappy about except for the poor acting and brainless plot. "Maybe we should see a different movie, one that isn't on satellite," said Logan. He went into his movie cabinet in search of a movie more uplifting, _Titanic, no, Shakespeare in Love, not, Romeo and Juliet, Christ what is with this selection?_ Finally, Logan found a comedy, "Blazing Saddles", _finally, something not about love._ He put it on and hoped for the best. Just as the movie was about to start, Zack turned off the TV. "Hey," started but Zack held his index finger up, and pulled a H&K USP Tactical .45 from his coat. He then began to point it at the door when a huge figure burst through Logan's front door and tackled Zack, Tara shrieked with fear and Logan wheeled off to his desk. Two more men came in and Tara lunged for the gun, she got her hands on it, but one of the huge figures jumped on top of her, and took the gun away from her. The man who had Tara was about to point it at her head but Logan wheeled back with his Vector CP1, and shot the man four times in the chest, the man fell over in pain, a faint gurgling sound could be heard as blood began to fill his lungs. The other one grabbed Tara to use as a shield while Zack and the other man fought on the floor unaware of the new position the man had them. The man now holding Tara put his big hands at the back of her head as the lower part of the arm remained pressed to her throat. 

"Stop now or the girl gets it," said the man holding Tara. "Zack will be coming with us, if I see you so much as shift your eyes. I will break her neck and then come after you." Suddenly, as he finished saying that, two arms wormed their way underneath his shoulders and pulled him away from Tara and against a wall. It was Zane, after he threw the man against the wall, he went to Zacks aid and pulled the Red off of him. The two X5's free, were about to advance on the Red's when Logan shot tem both, each twice in the head. 

"Zane!" screamed Tara as she leapt on him in a gigantic hug. One where she was suspended in the air with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Zane, you're not a Manticore poster boy?" said Zack.

"I was never poster boy material. But neither were the guards who were guarding me. Zack quick come help me outside in the hall," said Zane. Tara let go of Zane and Zack followed him outside, and all Logan could hear Zack say was, "**Maxy!?!".**

Logan watched as Zane and Zack brought Max onto the couch, her full lips bruised and bleeding, a giant bruise from where she had been hit unconscious. Luckily she still breathed normally and the Manticore genetics would have her looking pretty in no time. 

"Hey, what happened, who were those guys?" said a groggy Max as she propped herself up on her right shoulder. 

"Oh, they were trying to sell me on a religion. They told their path was the one that would lead them unto a better life. I helped them," explained Logan.

"I take it a comment devoid of sarcasm would be out of the question. You could sympathize, I was practically bludgeoned to death," said Max rubbing the back of her head, flinching as she reached the bruised area.

"I'm sorry," said Logan as he rolled over to where she was. "What happened to you?"

"I found some nice people who offered me some sleeping pills and were willing to take me home with them. They didn't ask but sometimes you have to appreciate the offer. I think they were insulted when I refused," explained Max.

"Beautiful, such nice people you meet. You attract those types of people a lot, I think it's the tight leather pants. But please, I like seeing those on you," said Logan.

"Now is not the time to be getting fresh with me Logan," said Max.

"_Getting fresh,_ that sounds like someone is losing their touch with current dialect. Then again, the English language keeps chasing, I still have trouble accepting "peeps" or "my bad". I guess you're going retro," said Logan.

"Logan… shut up," said Max. And with that, she rolled over onto her side. "Now, may I get some rest, Normal isn't going to stand for me being late, everyday of the week."

"Right," said Logan. " Let's let her have her sleep okay guys." With that, they all departed off into their separate ways. Logan went to sleep in his room. Zack headed out to patrol around the building, with the recent break in, he didn't want anyone else in trouble so he went outside, and if anyone came he could divert them from the building. Tara led Zane outside into the hallway, as soon as they got outside she brought Zane into a hug, and began to cry into his chest. Zane closed the door behind them.

"Zane I thought I lost you," whimpered Tara. Zane felt so bad, he could only embrace her tighter. He would not lie to her, not now anyways, he couldn't say that it would never happen again. She must have caught on to the gist of it by now. These things are bound to happen, specially since he was worth a lot to so many people, currency wise of course. The only few who actually cared about him were in danger because of him. And they were also in danger without him. He now began to hate himself, he didn't want any of this to happen to anyone. He thought it was all over when he hit Minneapolis, but no, those assholes had to waste money and they're fucking time just so they could uphold their principles.

_You think with all the money they have to waste on finding us they could simply make a better version of us _thought Zane_. Holy shit, what if they are, what if Manticore had created something more powerful than me or Max, _thought Zane. _There could be a good amount of them by now. And I already know what happened to Brin. Fuck, this shit is way out of hand. I got to do something, Maxi and Zack can run, but I refuse to do it anymore. I ran twice and I am tired of it, they want me they can have what's coming to them. _"Tara, we're staying here, and we are not moving," said Zane.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Tara.

"Look I won't lie to you, I know for the simple fact that Manticore won't stop at anything to get us back. I think it is finally time to strike back. C'mon, they keep getting stronger and are never weakening. If I don't take up arms against them then they will be really out of control and no one would be safe," explained Zane.

"Take arms, you're going to fucking battle, that's insane. Look at what they throw at us already. C'mon, you said yourself that they were very powerful. You're going on some sort of kamikaze mission that probably won't make a dent in anything," said Tara between tears.

"Well first off, I'll start off all on my own but, I'll try to get money from them to help support my needs and a army, I'll corroborate with those whose enemy is also Manticore, I don't strict Catholics or something. Anyways, I am going to do it because I don't want you or my friends hurt. Look, I can understand how you feel, and it will be dangerous. But I don't see another option. Either they come after me or I go after them. You should stay here with Zakk. Max will take care of you I'm sure, with the money I make from robbing Manticore I'm sure I could get you an apartment where you and Max can live," said Zane. Zane looked at Tara, she stopped crying, but her face was turning red.

"Fuck you," Tara said as she backhanded Zane's shoulder. "If you go I follow. I can't stand to be left alone, I followed you around and I have been in ton of danger, a little more isn't going to kill me. How could you even think of leaving me here? Sure I met Max and Logan, but fuck, I know you, I love you. You're not leaving me and Zakk will follow you to the ends of the Earth. Going up against Manticore doesn't scare me half as much as losing you." And with that Tara embraced Zane further, tightening her grasp. 

"You love me?" asked Zane in disbelief. Tara raised her head, put her hand on the back of his head and brought him into a kiss. Zane savored it, it was his first and it was from someone who was incredibly special, someone whom he had loved for a long while and now the moment had come and he was totally unprepared for it. In the midst of the chaos that had happened, he lost himself in the moment and indulged in what he wanted. Then he had to snap back to reality. "Look, I love you too, I have yearned for this moment forever. I can't tell you how happy I am but what I said is serious. I don't want to bring you into the violence that I'm going to get into."

"You already brought me into violence, remember, you even told me they knew who I was and they would use me for a bargaining chip. I would be much safer with you than with Max or Zack, who combined would bring in a lot more violence. Specially Max, I don't know why but she seems to bring trouble with her wherever she goes," said Tara.

"So Zack has told me, yet she won't leave Seattle, then again, they will most likely find her wherever she goes. This is why I have got to do this thing," said Zane.

"I know, so do it. But I am going with you, if you have to train me so be it," said Tara.

"Alright, but I won't take it easy on you, I know Manticore won't," said Zane. 


End file.
